Star Wars: A New Generation
by Raptor2216
Summary: Set during the Force Awakens timeline. What if a Jedi apprentice survived Kylo Ren's massacre? This follows that apprentice as she and her Padawan fight the First Order and try their best to uncover who they truly are, and who they are meant to become. bad summary, but the story will be very good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. Raptor2216 here.**

 **So, everybody, I know this was not on my list of fanfiction ideas I posted in** _ **Jurassic Avengers**_ **, but after reading a story of a similar premise, I got the idea for this fanfiction. My first Star Wars fanfiction!**

 **This fanfiction is based on kinda the same basic premise as several other fanfictions; namely ones called** _ **A Most Coveted Burden**_ **,** _ **Star Wars: Darkness and Light**_ **, and** _ **One, Light, One Dark**_ **. This story is about a Jedi apprentice who survived Kylo Ren's massacre, and that apprentice's journey through the events of The Force Awakens. I plan for it to be quite different from the similar fanfictions above. Also, for story purposes, Kylo Ren killing all the new Jedi took place 11 years before the events of The Force Awakens, which actually took place 31 years after the Battle of Endor, meaning Kylo Ren is exactly 30 during the events of The Force Awakens.**

 **Well, enough talking. Let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or places in this story save two of my OCs.

 **Chapter 1- The Start of the Path**

 **Intro:** _In the years after the defeat of the Galactic Empire at the Battle of Endor, Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi, began his quest to raise the Jedi Order anew. Building a new Jedi temple on the moon Yavin 4. he searched for force-sensitive children to train as Jedi._

 _With the formation of the First Order, led by the mysterious Dark-side user Snoke, raising a strong Jedi Order to protect the galaxy became Luke's number one priority. At age 9, his nephew, Ben Solo, born a year after the Battle of Endor, came to train under Luke._

 _Young Solo possessed incredible potential, but he held too much admiration for his grandfather, Darth Vader. Luke tried his best to train Ben to be a great Jedi, while keeping him in the light._

 _Despite the great attention he devoted to Ben, another apprentice also drew Luke's interest. She possessed great power, but something else, something unidentifiable, set her apart from her fellows. Little did Luke know that this young apprentice would bring salvation to the galaxy, and peace to his soul._

"Feel the force around you. Let it flow through you. Open your mind to it."

Luke looked down at the little girl before him. She looked at him with her startlingly blue eyes, then turned back to the large rock in front of her. Shaking her head, causing her silky brown hair to wave as if in a breeze, she closed her eyes, took several deep breaths, and went still.

Both Luke and the girl were silent for several moments. Then Luke said, "Now, when you are ready, reach out and lift that rock into the air."

For several moments, she was still. Then, she lifted her hand. The rock trembled, and began to rise into the air. It lifted up three feet, then stopped. For several seconds it hung there, motionless.

"Excellent," said Luke. The girl opened her eyes and smiled. Then the rock wobbled and fell to the ground.

"Now, for the last test. Use the Force to lift the rock up three feet, then move it towards that tree," he said, pointing at a tree in front of and to the right of her, about 20 feet away.

She nodded and faced the rock again. She was still for a few moments, then again lifted her hand. Again, the rock wobbled and rose up three feet. It hung there for a few seconds. Now with her eyes open, she began to move the rock towards three. Luke waited until she had moved the rock very close to the tree, then told her, "Okay. Now, bring it back."

The rock froze, then began to float back towards them, halting right in front of the girl where it had started, still hovering three feet in the air.

"Good. Now, use the Force and throw the rock as far as you can," Luke said. The girl scrunched up her eyebrows slightly in concentration. Then, she pushed her hand forward slightly, and the rock flew away. Luke, only expecting it to go 10 to 20 feet, was surprised when the rock flew over a hundred feet before falling to the ground.

"Excellent job, Ella. Very good work!" Luke praised. He knew she was competent with the Force, but until now, he hadn't known just how much. She turned and smiled at him.

Ella was Luke's favorite apprentice, and among her age group, she was the most talented. Her full name was Ella Starlien. She was born on Tatooine. Her mother died when she was just 4. Luke met her when she was 5 when he went to Tatooine to visit Old Ben's home to see if there was anything useful there. He had immediately noticed she was strong with the Force. For 2 years, he had visited her family until, at age 7, he approached her father with a request to take her on as one of his apprentice's. Ella's father had a hard time letting go of his only daughter, but eventually decided to let her go.

That had been a year ago. Now Ella was 8, and progressing nicely in her early training. For several months, she had been training to harness and use the Force. And now, Luke decided it was time.

"Well, Ella. You have come far. You have learned how to use the Force, though you are far from being a master. Nevertheless, I believe it is time for you to start your real training."

Ella smiled. This was what she had been waiting for. "Thank you, Master Luke," she said, and hugged him. Luke smiled before hugging her back.

Ella had always been the most emotional of the apprentices at the Temple. Emotion was no longer as discouraged as it was before the Empire, but Luke still cautioned the apprentices to watch their feelings carefully, and never let hate, fear, and anger overtake them.

Ella let go and smiled up at her master. Luke smiled back as he said, "Well, we had best return. We have a new apprentice arriving that I must greet."

A few hours later, at dinner, as Ella sat eating with one of her friends in the Temple, Luke came into the room and asked for everyone's attention.

Once everyone was watching and listening, Luke began to speak. "Everyone, I know it has been some time since a new apprentice arrived here. I am now pleased to tell you that my nephew, Ben Solo, has arrived to train here. I hope you will all give him a warm welcome. Come out, Ben."

From behind a curtain on the wall came Ben Solo. He was now 9 years old. He had been sent to train with Luke by his mother as she was worried about the level of admiration he had for his grandfather, Darth Vader. Luke was also worried about this, but he felt confident that he would be able to show Ben who his grandfather had really been, and then raise Ben to be a good, powerful Jedi. Ben had power like Luke had never felt in anyone else besides Yoda, his father, the Emperor, and himself.

In the crowd of Padawans, everyone was giving a polite round of applause. One of the older Padawans came forward to welcome Ben to the Temple. However, near the back of the room, Ella stared at Ben intently. Almost from the first moment after he came into the room, Ella had become infatuated with him. He was one of the most attractive boys she had ever seen, and something about him drew her to him.

Luke soon left, and the Padawans resumed eating dinner. Ben got himself food, then went around to introduce himself. When he reached Ella and her friend, Ella's friend shook his hand politely and was very friendly. When he reached to shake Ella's hand, she extended a shaking hand to take it. When she introduced herself, her voice was a little shaky.

Ben didn't seem to notice and moved on. As they sat down. Ella's friend said teasingly, "Oh. You like him, do you?" Ella went more red than a Sith Lord's lightsaber.

That night, Ben settled into his new quarters. As he went to bed, thinking about Darth Vader again, he did not know that he already had a secret admirer.

Ella deflected the laser bolt. She took a leap forward, then stopped to block three more laser bolts with her lightsaber. Then, she took a final leap forward and sliced down with her lightsaber, cleaving the training droid in half.

"Excellent, Ella," called Luke. In only a few moments, the other apprentices also dispatched their droids.

Luke came down to the apprentices. "You have all done well. Now, I recommend you get to bed. We have a difficult day of training tomorrow, so I recommend you get some sleep."

After bowing to Luke, the apprentices filed out and headed back towards their quarters.

Outside the training room, Ella stopped to think. It had been 11 years since she arrived at the Jedi Temple. She was now 18, and close to completing her training and officially being declared a Jedi Knight. Only 3 Padawans had learned enough to be officially promoted to the rank of Knight. She had learned much faster than many others, and Luke thought, with another year or so, she would be ready.

As she stood there, she reached for her lightsaber. Pulling it from her belt she held the hilt out in front of her. It was a truly unique design. She had built it with a slight curve. However, it was not a curved as most other curved-hilt lightsabers. It gave her better handling and blaster deflection than users of a true curved-hilt lightsaber, but better dexterity in using it than those who used standard-hilt lightsabers. It was a truly unique design, and made her a slight renegade compared to her fellow apprentices, who all used standard-hilted lightsabers.

Ella lifted the hilt up a little, then ignited the blade. It sprang out, a brilliant purple.

Ella was the only student at the Temple who had a purple lightsaber. Luke had a green lightsaber, and all the other students had blue or green lightsabers. Ella's saber was originally supposed to have a green blade, but Luke had given her a different kyber crystal, which yielded a purple blade. He told Ella that from what he knew, purple blades traditionally signified one who had mastered both sides of the Force. Occasionally, they were used by Masters who had extensive knowledge of the force and were very powerful or wise, and knew how to use the dark side to some extent. Luke told Ella that he had seen her use the dark side twice. Unintentionally, but she still used it. He said that he could sense she was gifted with the ability to use the dark side when the need arose without giving in to it, and for that, she deserved a purple lightsaber. He also told her she only the second Jedi in over 200 years to use a purple lightsaber, and the last Jedi to use it was the great Jedi Master Mace Windu.

Ella twirled her lightsaber slightly, gazing at the blade. Since that discussion, she had tried to use dark side again, but had only done it intentionally once. Twice more she had used it unintentionally, and without even realizing at the time what she had done. She felt she was unworthy of a blade of this color, particularly after what she had heard of Mace Windu.

She shook her head. She couldn't afford to think like that. She trusted Master Luke, and if he told her she deserved this color blade and that what it signified applied to her, or would, then she trusted his word. She had to believe in herself. She may not be worthy of it yet. But she could be. She just had to earn it.

She deactivated the lightsaber, and the blade retracted. As she put it on her belt, a familiar voice called out, "Ella!"

She turned around to see Ben walking towards her. She blushed a little. In the first few years after he arrived, she managed to calm her feelings about him. Then, around the time she turned 13, she began to develop stronger feelings for him.

They had become very close friends. They would flirt with each other, hang out with each other and talk, and occasionally show affection (mostly Ella). She now knew that she was in love with him, but she was not yet ready to admit it.

"Ella, would you care to come to my quarters? We can talk and share some stories before we go to bed. I still have some stories from my adventure on Malastare I have yet to tell you," said Ben. "Okay," said Ella, "Let me change first. I'll meet you outside your room."

Ella hurried to her quarters and changed out of her Jedi robes and into a dress she wore at night. She then headed over towards Ben's quarters, only to catch him coming out of a fellow apprentice's room. "What were you doing in there?" Ella asked playfully. "He left his door open. He had a whole bunch of cakes in his room. He was sleeping, and I couldn't help myself but help myself to a few."

She pushed him lightly. "I'm telling him you did." Ben laughed and said, "Will this keep you quiet?" He held up the last cake he had taken. She laughed again and accepted it.

Together, they walked towards Ben's quarters, chatting and laughing. When they reached the room, Ben unlocked the door and they headed in.

"How was training?" asked Ben. "Good. I can't wait until I finally get to become a Knight!" Ella exclaimed.

Ben smiled and walked over to her. "And I'm sure you'll make a fantastic one." Ella noticed his eyes were drooping a little, and realized she getting pretty tired herself.

But she smiled and kept her eyes wide open. "So will you," she said back.

He smiled at her. He gently reached and took hold of a strand of her hair before letting it go. He then looked right into her eyes. The two of them looked at each other in silence. In the silence, Ella felt her heart start to beat faster and faster. She wanted to do it so bad, but she still couldn't get herself to.

Then, he spoke in a soft voice, saying, "Have I ever told you what beautiful eyes you have?"

She blushed and smiled. Then, she replied, "And you're the most amazing boy I've ever known."

He smiled as well. Then, Ella found the courage. She slowly leaned in, and, when he didn't move, she closed in the rest of the way and softly pushed her lips against Ben's.

For the first few seconds, it was just her. Then, Ben lightly kissed her back. After a few moments, they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Then, she found the courage to do something else. In a quiet voice, she said, "I love you." He looked at her for a few moments, then smiled.

He didn't respond, but the look on his face said all Ella needed. Maybe not so much as she did him, but he liked her back. She smiled, then leaned in again. This time, he leaned forward to meet her.

Their lips met gently. But, this time, the kiss was more passionate, deeper, and more personal. As their lips moved in unison, Ella sighed. This was the happiest moment of her life.

After a minute, they broke apart. As they looked at each other, both realized they were extremely tired. They sat down for a minute and tried to talk. But their drowsiness was too great, and within two minutes, they both collapsed next to each other and fallen fast asleep.

The next morning they woke up next to each other. Ella left so that they could both get ready for their training that day.

As she headed down to the training room, Ella was very happy, but something was bothering her. Near the end of their second kiss the night before, Ella had suddenly had a flash-look into Ben's mind, and sensed darkness. She was worried. She knew he was still obsessed with Darth Vader, and hoped that what she sensed was simply that obsession. But part of her feared that something terrible would soon happen. And that it would be either to or because of Ben.

 **Hey, everyone. Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I am sorry, but Chapter 2 will not be in the** _ **The Force Awakens**_ **timeline. It will take place a few months after the end of this chapter. It will finish setting up the rest of the story.**

 **Please review. I love to read input from my readers. And tell me things you'd like to see, and how excited you are for this.**

 **Have a good day. Raptor 2216 out.**

 **To be continued in "Betrayal, Exile, and A New Future"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody. Raptor 2216 is back.**

 **This chapter is continuing the set up that Chapter 1 started. This will finish setting up the rest of the story.**

 **Also, I have mapped out a plan for this fanfiction. It will be 30 chapters. And I have officially decided to make this a three-part series. Each story will correspond to one of the new trilogy movies.**

 **This Chapter will feature Kylo Ren turning on the Jedi and Luke going into hiding.**

 **Enough of that. Let's get going.**

 **Chapter 2- Betrayal, Exile, and A New Future**

Ella cast down the glass figurine she held in her hand, and stared straight ahead as it shattered on the ground. It belonged to her friend Sterra. Who was now dead.

It had been almost five months since she and Ben had kissed in his quarters. Now, everything had changed for the worse.

Her fear of the darkness she had sensed in Ben's mind when they kissed had emerged. It turned out that Snoke, the evil Dark-side user that led the First Order, had been influencing Ben for several months before Ben and Ella had had their first kiss. Ben's obsession with Darth Vader had made him easy prey, and Snoke had successfully turned him to the dark side.

Ben had left the temple two weeks earlier, saying he was going out on a mission. But Ella didn't quite believe him when he gave that reason. She had been right to be afraid. In reality, he had left to officially join Snoke, to cast away his old lightsaber and accept his new one, and, it would turn out, to become the leader of the Knights of Ren, Snoke's inner circle of Dark-side users.

Now, Ben had returned. No, he had not. He had been given the name Kylo by Snoke, and, in honor of his position as Leader of the Knights of Ren, he had officially cast off the name Ben Solo and taken on the name Kylo Ren. He had also traded his old Jedi robes for black ones, a type of body armor beneath, and had made himself a helmet and mask which Ella knew was meant to resemble Darth Vader's.

Now, ready to fulfill his new master's wishes, Kylo Ren had come with the Knights of Ren. He had come in his old X-Wing, with the rest of the Knights in another ship. He had emerged without his mask on. One of the younger Padawans saw him and came to greet him, only for Kylo Ren to draw his lightsaber and behead the boy.

One of the three Knights at the Temple, along with two other Padawans, witnessed this and moved to attack him. But they were outmatched, and Ren killed them all single-handedly. He and the other Knights of Ren then began to slaughter all of the Jedi at the Temple. Luke had been meditating in the forest when he sensed something was wrong. Seeing what was happening, he tried to get some of the Padawans away, but each was caught and killed. Kylo Ren, now with his mask on, had used the Force to throw Luke far from the Temple to get him out of the way, then continued his slaughter.

Ella had seen all this with Sterra and another friend. They said they would try and hold off Kylo Ren and his Knights, and that Ella should go back into the Temple and see if anyone was still in there, and get them away if there were.

Ella's search had been useless. Only a few apprentices had actually been in the temple. And, in the chaos, two of the Knights of Ren had entered the Temple and killed them all. Ella had seen one kill a youngling, and she subsequently used the Force to tear a chunk out of the ceiling and crush him. She found the second a minute later and stabbed him in the chest with her lightsaber after a very brief duel.

Now, Ella stood on the third floor in the corridor that led to the Council Room, where Luke and the other three Knights had held meetings with New Republic officials, or important discussions with large numbers of Padawans. None of the apprentices or the three Knights had come, so she assumed that by now, they were all dead. If she was right, she was the last of the apprentices.

She reached out with the Force and sensed people on the floor below, and sensed that the dark side enveloped them. The Knights of Ren were coming. They had to know she was still alive, and were coming to kill her.

She took a deep breath and turned to face the stairs leading into the corridor from the second floor. The top of the staircase was about 50 to 60 feet away. She pulled the hood of her Jedi robes up over her head and stood there waiting.

As she stood there, a tear rolled down her cheek. Why hadn't she seen this coming? She should have warned Luke about how she had sensed that darkness in his mind. She should have been better friend, and kept a better eye on him. She shouldn't have let him leave two weeks ago. She knew she probably couldn't have don't much to stop this, but she couldn't help blaming herself.

She felt a tremor in the Force. Her bowed head rose a little. They were close. She had to steel herself.

Then, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Multiple sets of footsteps.

She raised her head a little bit more, so that it would still appear bowed from the stairs, but enough that she could see the top of the stairs, so she could see when they came.

After several more moments, they appeared. Two of the Knights of Ren appeared and took up station on either side of the doorway, staring at her.

Then, he came. The traitor. Her former love.

He came through the doorway and stopped. She couldn't see his face, for his mask covered it, but she knew he was staring at her, studying her. She wondered if he knew who she was.

Finally, he spoke. "You are alone." His mask garbled his voice, making it sounder deeper, more evil, and more deadly. "There is no one to help you."

Another tear rolled down her cheek. She was right. All the Padawans and the three Knights, all her friends, were gone. She only hoped there weren't any Knights of Ren pursuing Luke.

"Now, the Jedi Order will fall again."

Ella spoke for the first time since entering the temple. "I am not a weakling! Do not underestimate me and my skill!"

She could not see it, but by the sound of his voice when he spoke, she guessed a look of surprise had come over his face. When he spoke, his voice was filled with sounds of surprise. "Y-you are-"

He paused for a second, and Ella chose to answer his question before he finished. She raised her head so she was standing up straight, then reached up and removed her hood.

The two stared each other down. Then, he spoke. "Ella. Hm-hm. So, this is how it will end?"

"It will end. But not for me. You are not going to have your victory. Kylo Ren," she said, putting venom into her voice as she said the name.

Kylo Ren seemed to chuckle. "Well, you're not very nice today are you. What happened to calling me Ben? Or, as you have this last month, 'sweetheart'?"

Ella felt her hands start to shake. She clenched to try and stop it. "Not today. Those are the names I called Ben Solo by. Those names are how I greeted _him_. But you're not Ben Solo. Ben Solo is gone. Because the Ben Solo I knew would never turn his back on his family for Snoke! Would never betray his friends and murder them in cold blood!"

By the time she finished, she was screaming at him, trying to show him how angry, upset, and hurt she was about his betrayal. A part of her also feared she had just told Kylo what he wanted to hear; that he wanted to know that people no longer considered him to be Ben Solo, the better for him to be able to commit himself to the dark side.

She was right. Kylo Ren was quiet for a while, then he let out a laugh. "Good. Even you no longer know Ben Solo. I am following in my grandfather's footsteps. I will make his legacy mine."

Ella shook her head. The tears were starting to flow. "I loved you!" she screamed at him, "You were the only man I ever loved! You were always so kind to me! And to everyone else!"

She quieted down a little, but the tears began to flow even faster. "When we kissed, I thought it truly meant something. I thought you loved me back. These past few months, I felt certain we had a future together. And then you do this? Why did you betray me?! That kiss, my love for you. Did they mean NOTHING to you?!" She got louder again as she finished.

Kylo Ren was silent. She suddenly got the hope he might be wavering. She hoped she might be able to pull him back to the light.

Then he spoke. "Yes. They meant something. But I have progressed. Snoke has showed me who I truly am, who I can become. He has promised to guide me and help me unlock my full power. Something my uncle would not do. Snoke is my master now. I must follow in my grandfather's footsteps. His legacy is mine. I must live up to it."

The tears, which had stopped for a moment, now flew even faster. Ella felt like her heart was broken. He truly had given himself to Snoke, to the dark side. He truly was no longer Ben Solo. He was Kylo Ren.

But still, deep down, there was that part of her that told her not to give up hope. It told her that Ben still existed in there somewhere. She just had to find a way to bring him back out.

"I loved you. I do love you," she said quietly, "But you betrayed me. My trust. You let me down."

She heard a slight intake of air. She prayed to any deities that might exist to let her words unlock Ben's prison and bring him back.

But it was in vain. "No," he said, "I was told to eliminate the Jedi. But, Snoke made me a deal. I could spare your life, if you came with me. I do not want to kill you. I want you to stay with me. Come with me. I will teach you the true ways of the Force, help you unlock your true potential. Together, we can rule the galaxy. Just come with me. I do not wish to lose you."

She looked at the masked man that had once been her great love. She was horrified to see what he had now become. She thought her words would jolt him, start to bring him back. But they had hardly even seemed to faze him.

"You're a monster," she said in a low voice. Then, raising her voice, she said, "I would sooner die! How can you believe what Snoke is telling you? How can you give up your family and friends for him? No! I will never join you. I might have loved Ben Solo, but you are Kylo Ren! And I would rather die than go over to the Dark side! I am a Jedi, and I will defend the light to my dying breath!"

Kylo was silent for a minute, then he seemed to sigh. Then, he ordered the Knights of Ren, "Go. Leave us. Prepare for the final phase."

The Knights all left the third floor, leaving Ella alone with Kylo Ren.

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this. I once cared for you. But, if you will not join me, then you are my enemy. My orders from Snoke are specific. All Jedi are to be destroyed. And if you will not turn, so must you. So now, I must kill you."

A fresh wave of tears poured down her face. Her love was truly gone. Ben Solo was locked up so deep that she could never break him out. Kylo Ren had taken his place.

She wiped her tears away and stared at him in hatred for the first time in her life. This was the most difficult thing she had ever done. She had loved him so much, and her love for him still clung to her. But if she could not break Ben free, then she had no choice. Kylo Ren was her enemy. And she had to kill him.

She reached down and undid the straps of her Jedi robe, letting the robe fall to the floor, leaving her in her Jedi combat suit.

"I loved you. But if you will not let go of the darkness, then we are enemies. It may be the most difficult thing I have ever done. But I will kill you if I must."

Even as she said it, she wasn't sure if she could do it. It would be easier with him wearing his mask, since she wouldn't have to look into his face as she killed him. But knowing it was the man who had once been Ben Solo, whether he wore the mask or not, it would be extremely difficult to kill him.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself. She had to do this, no matter how much it hurt. She looked at the man before her and told herself, _This is not Ben. This is not the man I loved. This is Kylo Ren. This is a monster._

She spoke. "You always bragged you were the better swordsman. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

Ella extended her hand. Her lightsaber flew off of her belt and into her hand where she quickly ignited it. The purple blade hummed and glowed brightly.

Kylo looked at her for a second. Then he reached behind his back. A second later, he whipped his hand back in front of him, and his lightsaber ignited.

Ella let out a small gasp and took a little step back. Kylo Ren's lightsaber was unlike any she had ever seen. The blade was blood red. But, unlike a usual blade, this blade was jagged, uneven, and unstable looking. Ella couldn't imagine what he had used to make this. But, even more interesting, were the two red crossguard blades that sprouted from the sides of the hilt just below the blade.

Ella studied the lightsaber. It looked unstable, but she imagined it was none the less deadly. And the crossguards, she knew, could also be deadly at extreme close range. Right off the bat, Ella knew Kylo Ren was going to be a more dangerous opponent than Ben.

"Nice lightsaber," Ella said, "But you don't win fights on looks."

"You are right," said Kylo, "You win on skill. And that it where I remain supreme."

"Don't hold your breath, Laser Brain," she said, using one of the nicknames she occasionally called Ben. Then, with a loud cry, she lunged towards Kylo Ren.

It took her only a few seconds for her to leap the 50 feet between the two of them. As she came down towards him, she swung her blade at his chest. He easily parried, and the blades crashed against each other with a loud crackle.

For several seconds, the two stood face to face, lightsabers locked, purple fighting against red. Then, Ella pulled back, stepped out of reach of Ren's lightsaber, then yelled again and attacked.

For the next several minutes, their lightsabers were blurs as they swung, slash, parried, and swung again. They had earned a reputation as the best duelers in the Temple besides Luke, and now they were proving it. For several minutes, they remained locked in combat, looking for an opening.

Then, Kylo Ren brought his lightsaber straight down at Ella. She jumped to the side and slashed at his leg. It cut open his pants right below the knee and opened a cut in the flesh beneath. Kylo Ren shouted in pain, but shook it off and swung at Ella.

Each struck and parried a few more times before they again locked blades. They stared at each other, then Ella twirled her lightsaber, causing Kylo to lose his balance slightly, then brought her lightsaber down and slashed open the top of his foot. He again shouted, but continued fighting.

He swung at her several times, each time having it blocked. Then he swung with a particularly strong blow, and the force of it knocked her off balance. Swinging his entire body around, Kylo kicked Ella in the chest, then slashed at arm, opening a significant cut on her lower arm. Finally, he used to the Force to send her flying.

Ella flew about 15 feet before hitting the ground and sliding several more feet. When she came to a stop, she simply lay there, stunned. She turned her head and saw her lightsaber lying several feet away from her right arm. She reached out, then heard a foot stomp.

She tried to look up. Kylo Ren was walking towards them, with his lightsaber still crackling, and a slight limp on his right leg. He walked forward until he stood over her. He stared at her for several seconds before he spoke.

"You've fought well. But you were never a match for me. Now, you will die."

She stared up at the mask with hatred as a tear rolled down her face. Kylo Ren raised his lightsaber and held it in position for a few seconds.

Then, right as he was about to bring the blade down, the sound of a lightsaber igniting hit their ears. Then, as Kylo Ren's lightsaber came down towards her chest, a green lightsaber suddenly blocked Kylo Ren's.

Both Ella and Kylo Ren looked to the source of the blade. And there was Luke, blocking Kylo Ren's lightsaber, and staring right at Kylo Ren. Then, he forced his lightsaber around, forcing Kylo Ren off balance, then used his lightsaber to push Kylo Ren back.

It took a few moments for Kylo Ren to recover. By the time he did, Luke was standing protectively over Ella.

"Who are you? I wish to know the name of the man who killed all my apprentices and three of my Jedi Knights," said Luke. Right after he said that, he looked back at Ella. With a start, she realized that she wasn't just asking Kylo Ren a question. He was telling Ella he no longer considered her an apprentice, and that he now considered ready to become a full fledged Jedi Knight.

Kylo Ren was silent for a few moments, then he gave a single laugh. "I am Kylo Ren. But, I am surprised you didn't recognize me. Uncle."

Luke stiffened and a look of shock overcame his face. He slowly lowered his lightsaber as he stared at Kylo Ren. "Ben?" he managed to get out after a few moments.

Kylo Ren lifted his lightsaber and pointed it at his uncle's chest. "That name now longer has any meaning for me. I am no longer Ben Solo. I have thrown him away. I am Kylo Ren, apprentice of Snoke. And now, I must fulfill his wishes, and kill you."

Luke seemed shocked. He could not believe what he was hearing. How could Ben have turned to the dark? How did he not see this coming?

Kylo Ren then hefted his lightsaber, and Luke knew he was about to attack. But, he couldn't bring himself to kill his nephew. So, when Kylo Ren charged, Luke easily blocked his strokes, then used the Force to throw him into the wall.

Luke immediately turned around and ran towards Ella. First stopping to pick up her lightsaber, he helped her to her feet. "Come. We have to hurry. We must escape before his followers find us."

Holding onto her hand to make sure she did not fall behind, he ran with her to a window and jumped through it, pulling her with him. Once out of the window, they fell a few feet onto a platform. Ella took a few moments to try and gather herself, then staggered to her feet.

"Quickly," said Luke. He indicated rungs built into the outside of the temple that led up to the platform. He urged her to follow him, then began climbing down. Ella waited for a moment before following him.

They managed to reach the bottom without being seen. Once they were at the bottom, Luke whispered urgently, "Run for the trees! I will be right behind you. Hopefully they will not decide to look for us."

Ella nodded and took off for the forest as fast as her tired body would let her. Glancing back, she saw Luke right behind her. Looking further back, she saw several fires blazing around the temple.

She shook her head and looked forward again. She had to focus on getting away from the temple.

(Kylo Ren's POV)

For several minutes, he drifted between unconsciousness and reality. It was not until his uncle and Ella had started running for the forest that he woke up to several voices. Looking around, he saw two of the Knights of Ren kneeling next to him, shaking him slightly and talking to him, trying to rouse him.

"I am fine," said Kylo, shaking off their arms. He stood up and looked around. Luke and Ella were gone.

Kylo shouted in anger. The two Knights quickly backed up as Kylo ignited his lightsaber and began swinging it at random. It took him a minute to calm down.

He turned to look at his fellow Knights. "Skywalker and one of his apprentices escaped. I will accept the blame. For now, let us finish up here." "We're already set, Master Ren," responded one of the Knights. "Good. Then let's go," said Kylo Ren.

He and the two Knights headed down to the entrance on the first floor, where the rest of the Knights were. They formed up behind Kylo, and the group marched out into the night.

They walked towards Kylo's X-Wing and the ship that had brought the other Knights. Once they reached the ships, they all turned to face the Temple. Kylo waited for a few moments, then said, "Now." At once, the Knights pressed buttons on little devices they held in their hands. For a few seconds, there was nothing. Then, sections of the Temple began to be blasted away as the explosives the Knights had been setting during the duel started to go off. It only took a few minutes for the explosives to turn the Temple into a burning ruin.

Kylo stared at the burning ruin of the Temple for several minutes, taking in his accomplishment. Then, he spoke to the rest of the Knights of Ren, saying, "Alright. Let's go."

He started to climb into his X-Wing when one of the Knights who had come to revive him asked, "But Kylo, what about your uncle, and the apprentice he took with him? Are we to let them go?"

Kylo Ren stared back at the Knights. he was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "They will be far from here by now. If we were to search for them, I doubt we would be able to find them before they got off the moon, if they already have not. The sooner we return to the Master, the sooner we can issue orders for the whole of the First Order to start looking for them."

The Knights were quiet, and the one who had spoken nodded. They ten entered their ship as Kylo settled into his X-Wing.

As he left the moon, with the Knights following him, and headed off towards a First Order Star Destroyer waiting for them near Geonosis, Kylo was fuming with himself. When he had fought Ella, his emotions had played with him. He felt as though he had gone a little easy on her, hoping to get her to give in and join him when she saw it was hopeless. And he was furious that he let her and his uncle get away. As they headed for Geonosis, he swore to himself that he would track down his uncle, no matter how long it took, and kill him. And then, he would go after Ella.

(Ella's POV)

Ella touched what had once been a statue of Yoda that had stood in the mess hall. She and Luke had heard the first explosion. They had turned around, and watched in dismay and horror as the Knights' explosives blew their beloved Temple into rubble.

The two had waited until Kylo Ren and the other Knights had left before they returned to the Temple to see if anything noteworthy had survived.

They had separated to conduct the search. So far, Ella had found nothing except for Sterra's lightsaber.

She decided to try and find Luke. It only took a minute. She rounded a pillar, and saw Luke, kneeling on the ground, placing his hand on R2-D2. Ella froze. She couldn't believe the little astromech droid had survived.

She walked over to the two. She knelt down besides Luke and ran her hand over the front of the astro droid. She too had grown fond of him over the years.

She looked at Luke. His head was turned away from her, still looking at R2. She waited for a minute, but Luke made no attempt to move or talk.

After two minutes of silence, Ella spoke in a soft voice. "Master?" He was silent, then said in a quiet voice, "I let this happen. I did not protect him from Snoke. I let him expose himself to the dark side. I thought I could keep him from the Dark side. I was too confident in myself. This is my fault."

"No, Master," Ella said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself. I tried to do that, and it only made me feel worse. You can't yourself for his choices. If anything, it's my fault. I sensed darkness in him months ago, but I didn't tell you because I thought it was insignificant, or that I thought I could help him. Please, Master Luke, don't blame yourself."

He looked at her. A look of pity and thanks came over his face. "I know you are trying to make me feel better. But you cannot deny that there is still plenty of blame for me. I do know that I could've done more. I was overconfident. There is no denying that."

She looked at him with pity. Then, she said, "Come, Master. We have to go. What if they return? We have to let your sister know what has happened here."

He was silent for a moment. Then, he nodded. "You're right. Let's leave."

He stood up and led Ella over to the secret hangar of the Temple that nobody but him knew about, with R2-D2 following close behind. They entered through a hidden door in a boulder, and entered a stairway leading down into the secret hangar.

As they entered the hangar, Ella stopped for a moment to take in what she saw. Sitting in the hangar were what looked like two XJ variant X-Wing starfighters, but they were smaller than usual, they did not have the third proton torpedo launcher, and the exact shaping of the fuselage was different. They were also made of a metal Ella had not seen before.

"What are these?" asked Ella. Luke responded, "They are the first two prototypes of the StealthX. Some years ago, I decided that the Jedi should have special starfighters just for them. So, after some discussions with Incom Corporation, I was able to agree that they would design a special variant of the X-Wing for Jedi. The result was the StealthX. It is smaller and less heavily armed than the XJ series X-Wing, and also has downgraded shielding and armor. However, it is designed to work with the Jedi's power. It's design and color help it blend into the darkness of space, and it has cloaking technology that keep it hidden from all enemy sensors unless the pilot uses the comm device. These are the first two prototypes. They arrived on month ago. I have only test-flown each once, and neither for very long. They are supposed to have all of their abilities equipped. I only hope that Incom truly delivered on their promise."

Ella nodded. Luke spoke again as he brought another astromech droid forward, this one an R9 series droid. "This will be your droid for the fighter. It's name is R9-H5. I will have R2-D2. Let's go."

Ella patted R9-H5, then led it over to the suction tube. Operating the controls, she grabbed R9 and settled it into place in the StealthX.

As she started to climb into the cockpit, Luke said, "Oh, and one more thing. The torpedo launchers carry a new type of torpedo called the Jedi ghost torpedo, since they can only be used by us. They have had their guidance and propellant systems removed. Instead, you must use the Force to guide the torpedo to its target. On the other hand, the removal of the guidance and propellant have made extra room, which has been filled with more explosives."

Ella said, "Understood, Master." She then climbed into the cockpit of the StealthX. She activated the systems and started powering up the fighter. She then strapped in and put on her headgear. Once she was ready, she pressed the button to lower the canopy into place.

She was a very good pilot. After Luke and Ben, she was the best pilot at the Temple. Once, about a year prior, she had encountered three First Order TIE fighters. She had out-maneuvered them and destroyed them all.

By now, everything was ready. The fighter was powered up and ready to go. She contacted Luke and said, "Master, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Alright. I'm going to open the doors," he responded. Seconds later, the roof of the hangar began to open until there was an opening wide enough for the two fighters to lift out of. A few seconds later, Luke's StealthX began to lift up. Ella reached for the controls, and her StealthX lifted off a few seconds later.

Once he was out of the hangar and was high enough off the ground, Luke raised his nose slightly and began flying forward. It took Ella a few more seconds to reach that same point, but, within minutes, they had left the moon's atmosphere and were heading off into space, with Ella behind Luke and a little to the right.

"Master, where are we going?" Ella asked over the radio. "To Tatooine. We can hide out at my first master's house while I think about what to do next."

Ella didn't respond, but Luke knew she would follow him. They turned in the right direction and began coordinating their computers for hyperspace travel to Tatooine. The process only took a few minutes. When she was done, Ella said, "I'm ready, Master."

"Okay. In five, four, three, two, one," Luke said. Right after he said one, Ella pushed the throttles of the StealthX into hyperdrive. And, in sync with Luke's, her StealthX jumped to light speed.

As she settled in for the trip to Tatooine, Ella thought about what had happened that day. She had learned that her true love had turned to the dark side and betrayed her. She had seen all her friends die. She had been forced to fight her true love. And he had overpowered her and would have killed her without the intervention of Luke. That, on top of something else she had been dealing with for a little bit, she felt very depressed.

But she knew she couldn't stay like this. And she also knew that her fight with Kylo Ren that day would not be the only one. She knew she would have to face him again. And she also knew she had to become better. She needed to improve so that she could defeat him the next time they met in battle.

She knew that the fight was not over. She would not rest until the First Order was defeated. She would not stop until Snoke was defeated. And, if it came to it, she would kill Kylo Ren.

Ella sat up. Luke had spoken in her mind, telling her they were almost there. In the past few days, they had perfected communicating with their minds. She put her hands on the controls, ready to bring the StealthX out of hyperspace.

It had been only ten days since the massacre at the Temple. She and Luke had hidden on Tatooine for the last ten days, until Luke said they had to leave. He said they had to get word of the massacre to Leia.

Ella was worried about Luke. He had spent almost all of their time on Tatooine by himself. He had also spent quite a bit of time alone with R2. She was worried his guilt was affecting him too much.

The trip from Tatooine had started off eventful. They had run into a small squadron of 8 First Order TIE Fighters before they could jump into hyperspace. They were able to destroy four before being spotted. But even then, it had been child's play to dispatch them. The pair had then quickly gone to light speed.

Luke's voice resonated in her mind. _We are almost there. Come out of hyperspace in five, four, three, two, one, now!_ Ella flipped the switches necessary, and, in a flash, her StealthX came out of hyperspace, right in position behind Luke.

Ella looked out in front of her. But, instead of the planet where the New Republic currently had its capital, or the planet that she had heard Leia's Resistance was running out of, she saw a desert planet not unlike Tatooine.

She wracked her brains, trying to put a name to the planet. After a few seconds, she got it. Jakku. The desert planet above which the remnants of the Empire suffered a big loss against the New Republic.

"Master? What are we doing here at Jakku? We are supposed to go to D'Qar, to the Resistance," said Ella. "I must see an old ally of mine," said Luke.

The two StealthX's descended into the planet's atmosphere. Ella followed Luke over the desert terrain until they finally landed outside a small village.

Once they got out of the fighters, Luke led Ella into the village until they reached a certain tent. Luke told her to wait outside, then he went in.

Ella waited outside the tent. The people wandering around looked at her curiously. It took a few minutes before Luke came out.

"Who was in there?" Ella asked. "His name is Lor San Tekka. He is a member of the Church of the Force. Over the years, he has provided me with much assistance. I needed to ask him a favor. Now, we must go," Luke responded.

The two returned to their fighters, powered them up, and took off again. Once they were out of Jakku's atmosphere, they plotted their course, then made the jump into hyperspace.

(Fast forward to the end of the trip to D'Qar)

Ella pulled the lever, and cut the hyperdrive. She and Luke came out of hyperspace, D'Qar right in front of them.

She followed Luke down to the surface. However, they landed some distance away from the Resistance HQ, following a path to their landing site that kept them hidden from the HQ. Once they had left their fighters, Ella walked over to Luke. "Master? Why did we land here? We came here to see Leia. Why did you have us land here instead?"

"Because, you are the one who is going to see Leia. I will not be coming with you," said Luke.

It took Ella a few seconds to grasp what he had just said. Finally, she spluttered, "What? Why? Where are you going? Why can't you see Leia? She's your sister."

Luke sighed. "I know. But I cannot bear to see her after what I just saw her son do. I cannot tell her what happened to him. But it is more than that. I ignored my full duties as Ben's master. I let him fall to the Dark side. No matter what you say Ella, you cannot deny that there is plenty of blame that is mine.

"I can't stay here. I must search for what I missed. What I still lack. I am going to attempt to find the first Jedi temple. I hope that I may find some answers there.

"I think I should also tell you the real reason I went to Jakku. I left a piece of map with Lor San Tekka. It is part of a map detailing where I intend to search. The rest I have left inside R2, which is why I am leaving him with you."

Ella looked at her master in stunned disbelief. The First Order was getting stronger, Ben had turned to the Dark side, she was the only survivor of all his apprentices, and he intended to leave? Why would he do that?

"But Master," Ella began, but Luke held up a hand. "You cannot deny I am to blame for this. I must find answers to what I have missed. For now, I am leaving you here. You must help the Resistance. They need you if they are to defeat the First Order. You must uphold the legacy of the Jedi. After all, you are a Jedi Knight."

Ella stared at him. "You-you really think-" "Yes. You are more than ready. I did not teach you all I wished to, but you know enough. You are now a true Jedi Knight. But your path does not end here. You must continue to learn. To improve. And, if you can, try to raise new Jedi. Do what you can to rebuild the Order."

Ella looked at him. She wondered if he knew the significance of that command to her.

Luke looked at her with pity. "I know this is hard for you. But you must be strong. And please tell my sister I thought it would be easier if I simply left. You must tell them what Ben has done. And you must do your best to help Leia. Promise me this."

Ella felt the tears start to flow. "Y-yes, master."

Luke walked towards her, and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked like he was going to say something, but instead he embraced her. After several moments, they separated, but he kept his hands on her shoulders.

"We will meet again," Luke said. A tear ran down Ella's cheek.

He nodded to her respectfully, then headed for his StealthX. R2-D2 had lowered from the fighter, and R9-H5 had been lowered from Ella's StealthX before being pulled into Luke's.

Luke clambered into the cockpit and strapped in. He looked down at Ella as the canopy lowered into place. Then, the StealthX raised up off the ground, before tilting up and streaking up into the atmosphere.

Ella looked after him. A tear rolled down her cheek. R2 let out a low beep.

She wiped the tear away. "Come on, R2. We have things to do."

She climbed back into her StealthX as R2 was loaded into place. As she took off and flew the remaining distance to the Resistance HQ, she reflected on everything that had happened, what she was no going to have to face in the future, and wondering how she was going to explain this to Leia.

Ella stood on the roof of the building, looking up into the sky and seeing the stars glittering in space. On nights like this, she really appreciated just how beautiful they were.

It had been several hours since she had arrived at the Resistance HQ. When word had spread that a Jedi had arrived, members of the Resistance came from all over the complex to see her. Her StealthX had been placed in a very special spacecraft bunker deep beneath the surface to protect it. Ella had then headed off to see Leia with R2 in tow.

Leia had in fact come to greet her, believing it was Luke. She was pleased to see Ella, but wondering where Luke was. Ella had decided to get somewhere alone before breaking the news to her.

Once they were alone (well, except for Han), she told them everything that had happened. To say Leia was upset was an understatement. She was horrified that her son had turned to the Dark side and what he had then done, shocked that her brother had disappeared, and grief stricken that she had lost both of them. Han tried to calm her down, but she was in a very bad state, so Ella stepped out to give them some time.

When she went to find R2, she found him deactivated, with his old friend, C-3PO standing over him. 3PO said R2 had said he was missing Luke, and that he would wake up when the time was right, then shut down. Ella had tried to get him back on, but he wouldn't activate. She felt frustrated at that. If R2 had most of the map to where Luke was going, and he wouldn't wake up, how were they supposed to find him when they needed to?

Once Leia had calmed down, she approached Ella to ask her help. If Ben had turned to the Dark side and become Kylo Ren, then the Resistance was now in danger, and the First Order had suddenly become much more powerful. Leia said the Resistance needed a Jedi if they were going to stand a chance. She asked Ella to join the Resistance as its Jedi Knight, to which Ella responded saying that she would do whatever it took to bring down the First Order.

It was now well past sunset. Many of the members of the Resistance at the base were now settling in for the night. Leia had offered Ella the best quarters they had available, which she accepted, but she could not sleep. She had wandered the halls of the HQ, eventually ending up on the roof.

As she stared at the skies, it really hit her that she had lost everything. She didn't even know if her family was still alive, and probably wouldn't be for much longer since Kylo Ren and the First Order knew that she had survived. Her master had disappeared into exile, her home had been destroyed, her friends were dead, all of her fellow Padawans were slaughtered, and her one true love had betrayed her and tried to kill her.

She began to sob. Only a few weeks ago, her life had been almost perfect. She had expected that her life was only going to get better, with a few major milestones that should have come in a few months. Now, although she was now a true Jedi, she had lost all that, save one thing.

She lifted her lightsaber in front of her face. This was the only thing of hers she had been able to preserve. Every other thing she owned, save the clothes she wore and a few other gadgets, had been destroyed in the temple. Then, she drew out Sterra's lightsaber and ignited it, the green blade lighting up the area around her. As she looked at the lightsaber of her best friend, Ella swore her death would not go un-avenged.

She deactivated the lightsaber and placed both on her belt, then looked up the stars, her eyes flowing with tears. This was not what she had wanted or anticipated. But, inside, she remembered what Luke had told her. She had to be strong. And, she had made a committment to Leia, to help them stop the First Order. She knew she would never find true peace until the First Order was defeated and the deaths of her friends avenged.

She shook her head and looked up at the stars with determination. She had to be strong. She had to continue her training, bettering herself. She had to do what she could to help the Resistance. And she had to calm the storm that raged inside her.

As she looked at those twinkling stars, she thought to herself that she needed to be strong so she could build a peaceful life. Not only for herself, she reflected as she gently placed her hand on her stomach. But also for her child. The child she was carrying.

The child of Kylo Ren.

 **BOOM! CLIFFHANGER! I bet you weren't expecting that. I hope I didn't go too overboard, or if I didn't go enough overboard.**

 **I wanted to clarify something. First off, I am not a supporter of intimate relationships outside marriage. So, for those who have read this, Ella and Ben's child was not conceived the usual way. The story behind Ella and Ben's baby is very similar to the story of how another Star Wars character was conceived. See if you can guess who. I promise that I will explain it in the next chapter. I will give you a clue. The child will be much more powerful than usual because of how it was conceived.**

 **Also, this and Chapter 1 were originally one chapter. But, it went on much longer than I anticipated. It took up 26 pages on Microsoft Word, so I had to split it into two. Chapter three will be in the** _ **The Force Awakens**_ **time frame.**

 **Also, I have already chosen the gender and name of Ella and Ben's child. And yes, Ella will train that child to be a Jedi. Unfortunately, it will be the only child she will train to be a Jedi. And no, the child is not Rey for any of you who may be thinking that.**

 **I hope that everyone who reads this likes it. I cannot wait to continue writing.**

 **Please, please, please, please review. I love getting reviews. Please give me suggestions as to things you would like to see in the story. Tell me which scenes from the Force Awakens you want to see re-written to include Ella or her child.**

 **And, one more thing. This story will extend beyond the time frame of** _ **The Force Awakens**_ **. I am not sure how far. But, I will be writing the story as I see the story should go. However, I may choose to make this a three part series, making each story a re-written version of Episodes VII, VIII, and IX to include Ella and her child. Whatever I do, rest assured it will culminate in the First Order's defeat. And, if you are wondering, one of them, Ella or her child, will meet Kylo Ren and fight him in this story.**

 **That's enough for now. Until next time, may the force be with you.**

 **Raptor 2216 out.**


	3. Chapter 3- The New Generation

**Hello, everybody. I am back with Chapter 3.**

 **First off, I want to ask everyone to please tell me when you want Ella and/or her child to meet Kylo Ren for the first time in this story. But, unless everyone is dying to see it happen then, I will not have it take place during the opening scene during the attack on the village on Jakku.**

 **This chapter doesn't have a whole lot of plot to it. It's mainly to introduce Ella and Kylo Ren's child, show what has happened in between the end of the last chapter and the start of this chapter. It will include the choice being made to send Poe to Jakku to get the piece of the map to Luke's location from Lor.**

 **Also, about the previous chapter, I know that R2 didn't really get the map because Luke put it in him, at least according to Wookiepedia. But, I just chose to do it that way, so go along with. And no, R2 is not going to reactivate in this story earlier than he did in the movie. You'll still have to wait until after the destruction of Starkiller Base.**

 **Also, about the previous chapter. I know there are a lot of grammatical errors and such. i forgot to proofread the chapter before I posted it. I will go back and edit the chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Well, that's enough of that. Let's get started.**

 **Chapter 3- The Next Generation**

"You have to be quicker than that! Feel the Force and let it guide you. If this was a real fight, you'd probably be dead by now. Now focus!"

Ella yelled this at the girl standing before her, trying to block stun bolts from the training remote with her lightsaber.

"Ugh! Why did you have to set it to this difficulty?" the girl demanded as she blocked yet another bolt. "Because you've proven all the difficulty levels below this one are too easy for you," was Ella's reply. The girl rolled her eyes, but apparently couldn't come up with a retort, so she continued to silently block the bolts.

Ella watched her intently, looking to see just how far she had come. As she watched, she felt the girl become more one with the Force. Suddenly, not a singly bolt was even getting close to her. She was blocking them too easily.

Ella smiled. Suddenly, a second remote appeared, and both began to fire even quicker and more randomly. The girl said, "Aww, come on!" But she remained focused, and easily blocked all the bolts.

Ella began to creep towards the girl's right side. She would think Ella was just trying to observe her from a different angle. In truth, it was so she could set up for the last part of the test. She grinned as her lightsaber slid into her hand.

The girl continued to block bolts. Then, in a matter of seconds, she sliced one of the remotes in two, blocked a few bolts from the second, then used the Force to throw it away.

The girl looked at the remotes, or what was left of them, deactivating her lightsaber. Then, she sensed it a fraction of a second before it happened. She heard the lightsaber ignite as she whirled around to see Ella jumping at her, her purple lightsaber held aloft.

Ella leaped at the girl, holding her lightsaber ready. She swung at the girl, but, suddenly, her ligthsaber halted, stopped by a green blade that had suddenly appeared, blocking her blade. She pulled back, then attacked. The girl parried and struck back. They exchanged several blows before Ella said, "Stop!"

The girl froze, then lowered her lightsaber before deactivating it. The two looked at each other for a second as Ella deactivated her lightsaber and placed it on her belt.

Then, Ella smiled. "I am so proud of you, sweetheart."

The girl smiled back. "Thanks a lot, Mom. I'm glad to have you as a teacher." The two embraced. Ella said, "You've come so far and learned so much in so little time. I am so very proud of you, Padme."

The two separated. Padme smiled at her mother before Leia appeared, calling to them. Padme walked to meet her immediately. Ella stood in place, watching her daughter as she walked away.

It had been 11 years. 11 years since her life changed forever. 11 years since Ben turned and became Kylo Ren. 11 years since Luke left. And 11 years since Padme was born.

Ella had discovered her pregnancy only a week before the Knights of Ren came to the Temple and destroyed it. At the time, she was four months along. A little over four months after she arrived on D'Qar, she had gone into labor and given birth to a baby girl.

It had pained Ella during her labor to know that the father of the baby was the man Kylo Ren had once been. But, when her daughter was born, all of that was forgotten, and Ella fell in love.

It had taken her some time to find the perfect name. Eventually, she chose the name Padme, the name of her Master's mother. Her full name was Padme Leia Solo. Ella chose to give her Leia's first name as her middle name, and chose to give Padme her father's surname instead of hers. Leia had been thrilled to have a grandchild named for her and her mother.

But, Padme, from the moment she was born, was different. The moment she was laid in Ella's arms, Ella felt an extremely strong connection to the Force within her daughter. Leia sensed it too, the first she saw the little girl. As she progressed through her first year of life, it became clear that Padme had an extremely strong connection to the Force, and carried untold potential as a Jedi.

This took hold of Ella's mind, especially when she realized Padme was growing at a slightly faster rate than normal. Ella spent the next year attempting to figure out the cause of all this. The answer also answered her question as to how she had conceived Padme in the first place, given that she had never made love with Ben.

From what she was able to find out, the night she and Ben fell asleep on the floor of his quarters after that day of training, their love, combined with their great connection to the Force, reacted, and, through a series of events that Ella could still not explain, Ella had conceived Padme. Because of this, Padme had a connection to the Force far stronger than any Jedi that had ever lived, possibly even more so than her great-grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.

Ella had realized that Padme could be the key to defeating Snoke and the First Order. That was only reaffirmed when she had a vision of her Master's two Masters: Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They told her that they had, in fact, due to them becoming one with the Force in death, had helped to influence Padme's conception. They told Ella that she was destined to help bring the Force back into balance again and defeat Snoke, but that without Padme, she was doomed to fail. They told her she had to raise Padme in the ways of the Force and train her to be a Jedi. They told her that, because of how she was conceived, and her connection to the Force, Padme was growing slightly faster than usual. They said, if she could master her Force abilities a little more, she might be able to slightly increase Padme's growth rate.

It had taken Ella several years, but she was able to do it. And even though she had only just turned 11, Padme was the equivalent, both in body and mind, of a 16 year old. Still, despite the fact it had taken Ella over 18 years to become a Jedi, Padme was an incredibly fast learner. She had mastered Force skills at age 9, when she was the equivalent of a 12 year old, that Ella had only mastered at age 16. Her skill with lightsabers had grown quickly. She was now close to what Ella's skill level had been 10 years ago.

Padme was a very beautiful young woman who, based on what Ella had learned, looked quite a bit like her great-grandmother. There had been several teenage boys at the HQ, sons of members of the Resistance, who had attempted to court her. Padme's favorite way of deciding whether or not she said yes was arm wrestling. So, no boy had as yet managed to get her to say yes. Padme was surprisingly strong for being a girl of that age. However, Padme had confessed to her mother that there was a boy at the HQ that she fancied a little. She had regretted doing so when Ella took it as a tool to tease her daughter with. That was why Padme had never actually revealed the boy's identity.

Ella heard Leia's voice calling for her. "I'm coming Mother!" Ella called, and began following Leia and Padme towards the main HQ building.

Since Padme's birth, Leia had pretty much adopted Ella. Since Padme was Ben's daughter anyway, Ella had taken to calling Leia "Mother". Unfortunately, Han had left some time after Padme's birth. He and Leia had become distant following Ben's betrayal. It only took a year or so after Padme was born for him to leave and return to his old life of smuggling. Padme had only seen her grandfather in pictures.

After the past 11 years, Ella had also trained herself. She had discovered many Force abilities and learned to use them. Her skill with a lightsaber increased dramatically. And, after years of work, Ella was living up to her lightsaber's color. She was finally getting the hang of using the Dark side when the occasion demanded it, though her skills were still far from capable, and she had only used the Dark side on one occasion outside of training.

Ella still used her old lightsaber, and usually only used that one. But, when the occasion called for it, she also used her old friend Sterra's lightsaber, which she had recovered at the Temple and kept for all these years. Padme had forged her own lightsaber, which had come out with a green blade. She also followed the example of her mother, and had a second lightsaber she used as a backup, this one with a blue blade. However, both preferred to use only their main lightsaber.

As she continued to walk towards the HQ, Ella looked around at all the soldiers and pilots running around. Several pilots were getting ready to leave on a strike mission.

Ella sighed. The war between the Resistance and the First Order had gotten worse lately. There had been more and more engagements between the two groups. Ella had gone out on more missions in the past 6 months than the entire rest of the time she had been with the Resistance. Of course, they had to be careful to disguise the fact that Ella had been there, or the First Order would have initiated a massive hunt for her.

Ever since his betrayal, Ella had been waiting for the day she would face Kylo Ren again. unfortunately, that day had not yet come. About a year prior, she had almost run into him, but he had left the planet before she could get to him.

But now, with the First Order on the rise, Ella felt that the day was not far away. She also had a nagging feeling that the First Order was about to do something terrible and drastic. She had mentioned this to her daughter, and Padme said she had the same feeling. She had wondered if maybe it was the Force giving them a premonition of the future.

"Ella!" called a voice. Ella looked around to see Leia and Padme looking at her. It was only at this point that she realized she had been slowing down and staring off into the distance.

"Are you alright, Mom?" asked Padme. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking," said Ella, then hurried to catch up with them.

"Grandmother," Padme asked, "Where are we going?" "You will see soon enough," was leia's reply.

She led the two up to the third floor of the building and into a conference room. Inside the room were some of the leaders of the Resistance.

Ella stopped. So did padme. "Mother, what's going on here?" asked Ella. "Come in. We are about to commence an important meeting. We want you two to be present."

Ella looked at her daughter. The two stared at each other for a few moments, then moved forward to stand around the display monitor in the center that also served as a conference table. There were no chairs, so everyone stood around the monitor, some with the hands or fists on it.

"I received word of this not long ago,"Admiral Ackbar began, "Two First Order Star Destroyers recently attacked Naboo. They caused heavy damage. Both our fighters and ships from the New Republic Starfleet eventually drove them off, but they caused heavy damage. They were apparently looking for Force-sensitive children, and information on the Skywalker family."

General Hoxen, a newcomer to the Resistance, who had previously served in the New Republic Army, leaned forward and spoke. "The First Order is becoming too dangerous. They are no longer keeping to the shadows. I doubt it will be long before the First Order truly attacks the New Republic, or declares war."

Lando Calrissian, who was a leader in the New Republic military, and helped pass intelligence to the Resistance and recruit for the group, leaned forward. It was a rare sight to see him on D'Qar. Most of the rest of the time he was fulfilling his duties in the New Republic Navy, often trying to get the New Republic Starfleet to help the Resistance without his comrades realizing they were.

"The New Republic has lost two cruisers to the First Order in the last month. From what I know, several more Senators have begun leaning towards official action against the First Order. But most of the government still doesn't want to believe that the First Order is a threat," Calrissian said, "I think we can all agree. It's time."

"Time for what?" asked Ella. "To bring back my brother," said Leia.

Ella and Padme looked at Leia in surprise. They had not been expecting this.

"We're in a desperate situation," said Leia, "We do not have enough support from the Republic. The First Order outnumbers us, and their capital ships far outnumber and outgun ours. The Knights of Ren have stopped declining, and their numbers have begun to grow again. Our latest intelligence confirms their numbers at 13, giving them an increase of 5 members within the last year. And their leader," Leia hesitated, and everyone knew what she was thinking. But Leia soon shook her head and continued, "Their leader, Kylo Ren, is becoming too powerful. And if his strength is anything to go by, I shudder to imagine how powerful the First Order's leader Snoke has become.

"We have no choice. I feel that we cannot win this war without my brother. We may win many battles against the First Order, but, unless we can defeat the Knights of Ren and Snoke, then those victories will be useless."

"Are you discounting me and my daughter?" asked Ella, slightly offended. "I have trained by Luke Skywalker himself, and I have become much better in the ten years I have been part of the Resistance. And Padme is as capable a warrior as you to find anywhere."

"Of course not, Ella," said Padme lightly, "We are not discounting you. But even this is too great a challenge for the two of you. And Ella, I know there is much you have not yet learned that Luke would have taught you. I have felt it in my heart. It is time to find my brother."

Ella sighed. Leia was right. For several weeks, she had felt a nagging feeling that they had to find Luke, that he had been gone long enough.

"Our only difficulty is that we have very little to go on," said Leia. "Not necessarily," said Ella. Every head turned in her direction.

When Ella had arrived at D'Qar and informed Leia about her son's betrayal and the following events, she had left out the fact that Luke, when he visited D'Qar, had left a piece of the map detailing where he was going to go with Lor. She had also received a feeling that she should not tell Leia about R2 yet. While she still felt it was necessary to keep the map inside R2 secret, she felt it was time to share the secret about Lor.

"I kept this secret from you, Leia. When I went to Jakku with Luke, it wasn't just to see Lor San Tekka. Luke gave him a piece of a map leading to his location and entrusted it to him for safekeeping. I felt, until now, it was not the right time to tell you about it," said Ella.

Leia looked at Ella like she was the greatest thing she had ever seen. "Thank you so much," said Leia, "That could be the main step towards finding Luke."

Leia turned to the rest of the meeting. "Well, it seems the situation has changed. We now have a possible clue to my brother's whereabouts. I propose that we send Poe Dameron to Jakku to retrieve the map piece. He's our best pilot. I think he ought to be able to complete the mission."

Several others in the meeting began to talk, either discussing this new development or trying to offer alternate people to send. Suddenly, Padme spoke up. "Grandmother, I want to go."

The meeting went stone quiet and everyone looked at Padme in shock. Her expression did not suggest that she was joking. She looked quite serious.

It took Padme and Leia a few moments to compose themselves. But once they did, they started ranting.

"What?! No!" Ella cried. "What are you thinking?" demanded Leia. "You are way too young!" said Ella. "You've never left D'Qar!" Leia put in. "I won't let you go with only one companion. It's too dangerous. I can't lose you!" shouted Ella. "And you're too important! If we lose you, we're in much more trouble. We can't risk you!" cried Leia. "If you got hurt, I would never forgive myself. You don't need to go!" cried Ella. "I won't allow it! It's too risky. I will not lose my granddaughter! It's not worth sending you and putting you at risk," said Leia.

"QUIET!" shouted Padme. Everyone went quiet. Padme had a voice that, by nature, had authority woven into it. And when she shouted, that authority became much stronger and ten times more apparent.

Padme looked at her mother squarely in the eyes. "Mom, I know why you don't want me to go. I know you don't want to lose me like you lost Dad." Padme had never been told what had happened to her father. She was only told that he vanished several months before her birth. Ella did not want to put the burden on Padme of knowing what had really happened to Ben and who he had become.

Padme continued. "But I have to go. One of Grandma's reasons is partly why. I've never left D'Qar. It's time that changed. And I won't be alone. I'll be with Poe." She knew Poe, and was friends with him. "And I'm not helpless. You said yourself I am an excellent fighter. I can hold my own. And if danger comes, I can get away. Also, I have a feeling. I have a distinct feeling that I have to go. I feel that if I don't go, something terrible will happen. And I feel that if I go, it will teach me something that will help me to be a better Jedi."

Ella felt conflicted. She still didn't want to let Padme go, but she was starting to see Padme's point of view.

Padme took hold of her mother's arms. "Please, Mom. I promise I will come back. And when I do, I will have grown, and you'll be even more proud of me."

Ella felt the tears start to come. She suddenly had a distinct feeling that Padme was right. She needed to go.

"Okay. You may go. But, if it looks like you are in serious trouble, run. Do not take any risks you do not have to. And you will listen to everything Poe tells you to do."

"I will Mom. I promise. And I promise I will come back to you," said Padme. Even as she said it, she was a little worried she might not be able to keep that promise. But she felt fairly confident in herself.

"Well, Padme, you must go get ready. I want you and Poe to leave in two hours," said Leia. "Yes grandmother," said Padme.

Padme immediately left to go get ready. She would not be wearing the usual flight suit of the Resistance. Just in case, she wore her Jedi robes. She brought her lightsaber with her, leaving her back up with her mother. She also brought a blaster to use unless her lightsaber became necessary.

A half hour later, Padme was outside on the flight line. She was dressed in her Jedi combat uniform, and had spent most of the last half hour meditating. Now, she was out on the pavement, examining her X-Wing.

The X-Wing was the main fighter used by the Resistance. The group had a few Y-Wings and A-Wings, but very few. But the group had plenty of X-Wings.

Pretty much every pilot used the standard T-70 X-Wing. Even Ella mostly used a T-70 X-Wing. She had only flown her StealthX three times since she joined the Resistance (not counting routine check up flights to see if it was still functioning). Those three flights had been on secret reconnaissance missions.

However, unlike any other pilot in the Resistance, Padme had a highly specialized X-Wing. She had inherited her great-grandfather's skill at flying. Though not perhaps quite as skilled as Anakin Skylwalker, Padme was a very competent and aggressive pilot.

Padme's fighter was christened the T-75J, the J representing her status as a Jedi. It was 13 and a half meters long, half a meter more than other X-Wing models. It also had a slightly larger wingspan. It weighed about half a ton more than a normal X-Wing. It was equipped with brand-new, more powerful engines. They were more efficient, increasing its atmospheric speed to almost 1,600 kph, 350 kph faster than the first X-Wings, and 200 kph faster than the T-70 variant (This would be dangerous for most other pilots, but Padme liked the extra speed). It had better shielding and could take more punishment. It had more powerful laser cannons, carried more proton torpedoes for its launcher (with the option for Jedi Shadow bombs), could carry missiles, and could be armed with a blaster cannon on its belly. Its hyperdrive was more powerful than most others on fighters. It was also more manueverable, and had cloaking tech, not as advanced as the kind on the StealthX, but it at least made it harder to detect.

Padme had accomplished a lot with this fighter. She had taken on up to 6 TIE fighters at once and come out victorious. She had taken out a Star Destroyer single-handedly. And she had destroyed an important First Order base with no warning for the First Order, and no opposition.

As she ran her hands over her precious X-Wing, she heard a voice call her name. She turned around to see Poe. The X-Wing he would be flying for this mission, not his usual one, was parked 30 meters away.

"Are you ready for this?" Poe asked as he walked up to her. "As ready as I'll ever be. But I'm never one to shrink from a challenge," Padme finished with a smile. "Good," said Poe, "Well, I'm all set. I'm heading out." "Okay. I'll meet you at Jakku," replied Padme. Since Padme's X-Wing was faster than Poe's, and also required more extensive pre-flight checks, Poe would depart first. Padme would spend some time meditating and doing some extra last-minute training with her mother, then would follow Poe about three hours later. Given the speed her X-Wing had, the tech guys estimated she would reach Jakku around the same time as Poe.

"Good luck, Poe. And you'd better be there when I get there," Padme said with a smile. Poe smiled back. "And you'd better not be slow."

They both smiled. "I'll see you at Jakku," said Poe, and he turned to walk away. Padme returned her attention to her X-Wing.

As Poe walked away, he looked back at Padme, and smiled. Despite being 16 years old (through her accelerated growth), she was an extraordinary pilot. He was glad to have her with him on this mission.

Padme continued her walk-around, running her hand over the fuselage. As she finished her walk-around, making sure there was not any serious visible problem, she heard the sound of an X-Wing activating its engines. She turned around and saw Poe's temporary X-Wing taking off and streaking away into the sky.

Only a moment later, Ella appeared. "Come on, Padme," she said, "We have two and a half hours before you have to get back here to prepare your X-Wing. Let's make the best of it."

They started with meditation for half an hour. Then they spent the next half hour practicing with blasters. Then came an hour of training against the remotes, at one point reaching four remotes at once. Then, for the last half hour, they trained in lightsaber on lightsaber combat. They mostly used wooden poles, except for five minutes of fighting with real lightsabers.

Right on schedule, Padme arrived back at the flight line. mechanics were preparing her X-Wing. She helped conduct the pre-flight checks with the help of her mother. They made sure everything was ready to go. They actually finished a few minutes early.

As the mechanics loaded her droid, R9-S7, into the fighter, Padme turned to her mother, and Leia, who had just arrived. She said nothing before the three embraced.

It took a minute for the family to separate. During that minute, they didn't say anything, just hugged. When they separated, Ella had a few tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm sending off without me going with you," said Ella. Padme never got more than a mile away from her mom, except when Ella went on missions. In that case, Padme had always been with Leia. "I'll be alright, Mom," said Padme.

"Remember," said Leia, "If you are in danger, run. And if you run into the First Order, get away from them fast and return here as soon as you can." "Yes, grandmother," said Padme. "And-" Ella started, but Padme interrupted. "Come on, Mom! I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm a Jedi." Technically, she was not a Jedi Knight yet, but Ella had told Padme she was a skilled as the three Knights killed in the Massacre 11 years ago.

Ella sighed. "You're right. It's just that my little girl is growing up." "I know, Mom. But it was always going to happen. Don't worry. I'll be back soon," said Padme cheerfully.

With that, she turned around, clambered up the ladder, and settled into the cockpit of her X-Wing. She strapped herself in and started powering up the fighter. Pretty soon, the X-Wing was ready to go.

Before she lowered the canopy, she leaned out the side of the cockpit and waved to her mother and grandmother. "Goodbye, Mom! Goodbye, Grandmother!" They waved back. "Stay safe," they said in sync. Padme smiled, then straightened up and flipped the switch to lower the canopy.

Once the canopy was lowered, it was time to go. Padme gently let the X-Wing rise off the ground. Once it was about 40 feet in the air, it began to fly forward. Padme slowly picked up speed, waiting until she hit 200 mph, then began to pull up. Before long, she exited D'Qar's atmosphere.

She altered course and began working with R9 to prepare for the jump to hyperspace. Once she was ready, she called a command and control ship in orbit around D'Qar. "Command ship, this is Padme Solo. I'm ready for hyperspace jump." "Roger. You are clear to make the jump to hyperspace. Good luck."

With that, Padme advanced the throttles, and the X-Wing shot into hyperspace, heading straight for Jakku.

 **And, there's the end. Next chapter will feature Poe and Padme getting the map piece from lor San tekka, and the confrontation on Jakku with the First order and Kylo Ren.**

 **I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can manage.**

 **First off, I want everyone who is willing to give me suggestions as to what you want to see in the story. Also, let me know if you want to see Ella have a flashback to when Padme was born.**

 **Also, to the disappointment of many, Padme will not be fighting Kylo Ren in the next chapter. The fight between Kylo Ren and either Ella or Padme will not take place until much later.**

 **I think that's enough for now. Until next time, May the Force be with you. And please, please, please review.**

 **To be continued in "Confrontation on Jakku"**


	4. Chapter 4- Confrontation on Jakku

**Hello. I'm back.**

 **Glad to be writing Star Wars again. I noticed that fairly new Star Wars fanfictions don't draw much attention unless they're updated quickly. So, I'll hopefully be updating more frequently.**

 **This chapter will feature Padme and Poe getting the map piece from Lor San Tekka and the subsequent attack on Lor's village. And Padme will finally run across Kylo Ren (she will not fight him though).**

 **Also, I now going to be giving Padme's age not in how old she really is, but what age she is the equivalent of through her accelerated aging. The same goes for when her reference her age in past events.**

 **That's enough of that. Let's get going.**

 **P.S. I only saw** _ **The Force Awakens**_ **once, on Christmas Eve. So some of the dialogue and actions may be a little different than what they really were in the film. I'll try and edit this chapter when I see the movie again.**

 **Chapter 4- Confrontation on Jakku**

The hot breeze blew lightly over the sands of Jakku. The desert landscape was dark against the night sky. Save for the village of Tuanul.

In Tuanul, in the hut of Lor San Tekka, Padme sat next to Poe as he talked to Lor. Soon, Lor took out a chip and handed it to Poe, saying "This will begin to make things right."

Poe took it in his hand and held it in front of his face. Lor spoke again. "I have traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance to the Force."

Poe nodded. Then, Lor turned to Padme. "I am impressed, child. You have come far in your training. I know you will be a great Jedi."

Padme smiled. She was about to stand up when she suddenly felt something. A tremor in the Force. A second later, she heard something in the distance. Poe raised his head and turned it towards the entry to the hut. "We've got company," he said.

"Go!" Lor said. "What?" asked Padme. "You must go. That chip must be returned to the Resistance. Go."

Padme hesitated, then she and Poe left the hut.

As they left the hut, Padme looked up into the sky. Far off in the distance, she could see First Order troop shuttles descending towards the village.

As villagers ran around, trying to establish a defense, Poe ran for his X-Wing, parked behind a massive sand dune. Padme headed for another sand dune, activating her comlink that connected her to R9.

"R9?" she said into the comlink. A series of beeps answered her. "The First Order is here! Take the ship and head back to D'Qar. Let Leia know what's happening. Go!"

Padme heard a few sad beeps, but she knew R9 would obey her. A few seconds later, she saw the lights of her X-Wing lift up from its position half a mile away. It flew away at low altitude for several miles before beginning its slow climb.

Padme finished her dash to the dunes just as the shuttles landed. She took shelter behind a dune. There, she waited for several moments until she started to hear blaster fire. She peeked over the top of the dune. Stormtroopers were swarming through the village. Several villagers were already lying dead on the ground.

Glancing around, she saw Poe trying to ready his X-Wing. That is, until several stray blaster bolts hit his engines. Cursing, he moved to inspect the damage.

Looking back into the village, with fires now burning in several places, she saw that one of the Stormtroopers had apparently noticed Poe, as he had his blaster pointed in Poe's direction. In one quick motion, Padme drew her blaster and shot him. The trooper fell. One of his comrades rushed to help him. The fallen trooper managed to put his hand on his comrade's mask before he died. His arm fell, leaving a handprint of blood on the trooper's mask.

The trooper remained still. Padme reached out through the Force. Something about this particular trooper was different from the others. Padme quickly shook her head. She didn't have time for this. Keeping low and out of sight, she rushed over to Poe.

"How's she look?" Padme asked Poe as she reached him. "Not good," said poe, "I can fix her, but it would take longer than we have."

A fresh round of very loud screams drew them over to the sand dune. Looking over it, they saw stormtroopers rounding up the villagers. Then, they saw two Stormtroopers coming out of Lor San Tekka's hut, dragging Lor between them.

Both Poe and padme tensed. Now it was beyond any doubt as to why the First Order was here. Poe readjusted his grip on his blaster, while Padme put hers back in its holster and took her lightsaber off her belt. The two of them were ready to run out and defend the villagers. But that plan got put down quickly.

A command shuttle shuttle suddenly came in and landed. The Stormtroopers pulling lor along let him go and backed up. Lor didn't move. Then, the ramp lowered from the shuttle. Two Stormtroopers came down it, then a figure in black. At first, he was hard to make out. Then, he stepped into the light of a fire. Padme almost gasped out loud. She recognized him rom the photos she had seen. Kylo Ren.

Padme couldn't believe it. She had been taught about Kylo Ren since she was young. She had been trained to fight him since she was 8 years old. Now, she was only 100 feet away from him.

Suddenly, Poe pushed her back. She looked at him in confusion. Then she said, "Run. Get out of here."

"What? I'm not going to leave you," said Padme. "Yes, you must! You're too important. I know your mother told you to listen to me. Well, I'm telling you to go. I sent BB-8 off with the map. Find him and protect him. Go!"

Padme felt torn, but she obeyed. She darted away. But, instead of running away, she ran to a large curved sand dune 50 feet away that would keep her hid from the view of anyone in the village.

She poked her head over the dune right as Kylo Ren, now standing right in front of Lor, started to talk. Padme was able to hear every word.

"Look how old you've become, "Kylo Ren said. "Something far worse has happened to you," replied Lor. Padme was confused. Kylo Ren and Lor knew each other?

She refocused her attention as Kylo Ren spoke again. "You know what I've come for."

"I know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren," Lor responded. "The map to Skywalker," Kylo Ren said bluntly, "We know you found it. And now you're going to give it to the First Order."

"The First Order rose from the dark side," Lor said, "You did not."

Kylo Ren, having walked past Lor, turned around again. Padme felt curious. She had always wondered where Kylo Ren had come from, and if he was always evil. She suspected her mother and grandmother knew, but neither Ella or Leria had ever told Padme.

Kylo Ren walked right up to Lor, so they were face-to-face. "I'll show you the dark side."

Lor seemed unfazed. "You can try. But you cannot deny the truth. That is your family."

Padme felt shocked. Family? What did Lor mean? Did this mean that she was related to Kylo Ren? How?

Kylo Ren snapped her out of her thoughts when he spoke, saying "You are so right." Then he drew his lightsaber, the blade and crossguard springing to life. Lor stumbled backwards. Kylo Ren brought his lightsaber above his head, then brought it down and beheaded Lor.

Padme wanted to scream, but she kept herself quiet. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught motion. Turning her head, she saw Poe stand and aim his blaster at Kylo Ren, then fired.

Immediately, Kylo Ren turned and lifted his hand. At once, Kylo Ren turned and lifted his hand. At once, the blaster bolt froze in mid-air, and, simultaneously, Poe was immobilized.

Padme stared in shock. Kylo Ren was much more powerful than she had thought.

Two Stormtroopers ran towards Poe. When they reached him, Kylo Ren apparently relinquished his hold on Poe, because Poe crumpled when the stormtroopers hit him. They puller his blaster from his hands, pulled his hands behind his back, and led him into the village. They marched him past the blaster bolt, still frozen in place, and brought him up to Kylo Ren, where they shoved him to his knees.

Poe looked up at Kylo Ren as the latter knelt down. For several moments, they stared at each other. Then, Poe spoke. "So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?"

Padme snickered. Classic Poe. She missed what Kylo Ren said next, but caught Poe say "Sorry. It's just hard to understand you with all the-" "Search him," said Kylo Ren. The Stormtroopers pulled Poe to his feet and started patting him down.

After a few seconds, one of the Stormtroopers said, "Nothing, sir." "Put him on board," said Kylo Ren.

The Stormtroopers marched him towards the command shuttle. They passed another storm trooper, who wore silver armor and a black cape. Padme recognized her from a photo. Captain Phasma, a high ranking officer in the first order.

"Sir, the villagers?" Phasma inquired. "Kill them all," replied Kylo Ren.

Padme shook. She wanted so badly to help those poor villagers and Poe. But, in her heart, she knew she was not quite ready to fight Kylo Ren. Plus, she had promised Poe she would protect BB-8 and the map piece. So, she turned around and fled down the dune and away from the village. As she ran off the find BB-8, she thought to herself, _Just you wait, Kylo Ren. I will find you again soon. And this time, I'll be ready. Lor's death will not go unpunished for long._

(Kylo Ren's POV)

Kylo Ren released the blaster bolt that had been frozen until that moment. He then headed for the command shuttle. He had to get back to the _Finalizer_ and interrogate the man he had captured.

As he walked towards the shuttle, he suddenly stopped and lifted his head. He had just felt something. An overwhelming presence of the light side. The last time he had felt such a presence was when he fought Ella in the Jedi Temple. But he knew it couldn't be Ella. She would have already attacked him if she was there.

He looked off into the night sky. Something about this was bothering him, but he didn't know what. He didn't have time to question this now. But, he would find an answer.

(The next night, on D'Qar)

Ella stood atop the Resistance HQ, looking over the landscape of D'Qar. She rarely came up here anymore, she was so busy.

Padme's droid, R9, had returned to D'Qar in Padme's X-Wing. It had said that the First Order had come. Apparently, Poe's X-Wing had been destroyed and he had been captured. R9 said it didn't know what had happened to Padme.

Ella felt so distraught. She wished she had refused to let Padme go. Now her daughter was either captured or wandering the desert of Jakku alone.

But, at the same time, she felt peace. She had a feeling that Padme would be okay, and she would see her daughter again.

She looked out at the sky. She again felt it. The awakening in the Force she had been feeling lately. Something incredible was coming, Something that would change her life and the galaxy.

 **And there we go. That's the end of that chapter. Next chapter will be up much sooner.**

 **First off, before I close, I want to say that once this story is done, I will be doing a number of one-shots and short stories about Ella, Padme, and maybe few other OCs I will mention in this story, in order to pass the time between when I finish this and start the next full length story. Some of the ones I will or might be doing include; a one-shot of Padme's birth, a one-shot of Padme taking down a Star Destroyer as I mentioned in Chapter 3, a brief story or stories of some Ella's adventures between Chapter 2 and 3, a one-shot of Padme's first fight with a Knight of Ren, and, after Rey goes off to find Luke, Ella taking a trip to Moraband like Yoda did in** _ **Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_ **.**

 **Also, Ella will not be showing up again for a while. So, sorry for those of you who like her. In all, this story is actually going to focus more on Padme than her mother.**

 **Please, please, please review. I love to hear from readers. I love to hear your input. So, please review, and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Until next time, may the Force be with you.**


	5. Chapter 5- My Name's Padme

**Hello, everyone. I'm glad to be back with Chapter 5 of Star Wars: A New Generation.**

 **This chapter will feature Padme meeting Rey. It is going to be short, particularly compared to previous chapters.**

 **Since I last updated, I have updated Chapters 1 and 2, fixing all the problems in spelling and grammar and separation that I found.**

 **I have nothing else to say right now. Let's just jump right into the chapter.**

 **One last thing. I want to wish a happy birthday to TheFanvergent, the one person who has reviewed this story, and follows Avengers of Panem. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

 **Chapter 5- My Name's Padme**

Rey leaned up against the foot of the wrecked AT-AT that was her home. The sun was setting over the Jakku landscape. She looked down to her side and put on the Rebel pilot helmet she had gained a long time ago.

Suddenly, she heard something. She heard the sound of an alien, then the sound of a droid beeping. A second later, she heard something. It was a voice. A female human voice. It was saying, "Hey! Get away from us. That droid is mine."

Rey quickly picked up her staff and ran over the AT-AT. She quickly reached the top of a sand dune. On the other side, she saw Teedo. He had a net over a BB series droid. Next to his mount, a girl, about 16, was arguing with him.

Rey shouted in Teedo's language and ran over. He said something, and she shot something back in his tongue. She then drew a knife and started cutting the net off of the droid.

Teedo grunted and spurred his mount forward. Rey finished cutting the net off the droid. She said to it, "Don't worry. That's just Teedo. He doesn't have respect for anybody. He just wanted you for parts."

Then, the girl who had been fighting with Teedo over the droid spoke to Rey, "Thank you." Rey turned and looked at the girl. She looked about 16, but she looked extremely wise for a girl her age. Plus, there was something different about her. She felt, powerful.

"Teedo has crossed me before. I give him a hard time whenever I can," said Rey. "He was trying to steal my droid friend here. This little one, BB-8, is very important to me. You saved him. For that, I thank you."

"No problem," said Rye. She then stood up and started off back towards the AT-AT. BB-8 beeped, and started to follow her.

Padme looked after Rey as she turned towards BB-8. There was something about this scavenger. Padme closed her eyes briefly. This scavenger felt different. Padme could sense the Force in her.

"Don't follow me. Town is that way," Rey said, pointing. BB-8 beeped. "No!" Rey exclaimed.

Padme had an inkling about what BB-8 was saying. She agreed with the droid. "Please, will you let us stay with you?" "No," said Rey after a moment, "I already have a hard enough time taking care of myself. I don't need another person a droid too."

"Please," asked Padme, trying to put on an expression of really needing help. "Me and my droid have nowhere to go. Our ship crashed here. We have no way to get off this planet. And I at least can't stay out in the open in this desert. We need shelter, and so far, we haven't been able to find any. You're the first person, or creature, we've come across besides Teedo. Please, let us stay with you."

Rey looked at them. Padme sensed that Rey was starting to give in. So she said something she suspected might sway the girl in front of her. "We can give you something in return. I have food on me I can share with you. It won't be for long. Just until I can find a way to get off this planet. And if I get the chance, I'll come back with even more of a reward for you. Please. Just let us stay with you until we can get off this planet. I'll be as little of a problem as I can, and help you any way I can."

Rey looked at Padme. She was a little hesitant, but sensed that Padme's plight was true, and that she really did need help. Plus, she seemed like the type who would keep her word.

"Okay. Just for tonight," responded Rey. She turned and started walking back to the AT-AT. BB-8 beeped happily and followed her. Padme smiled and followed Rey. "Thank you, very much," said Padme. "Sure. You're welcome," said Rey.

They had almost reached the AT-AT when Padme realized that the two of them hadn't been introduced. "I forgot to ask. What's your name?" "I'm Rey," Rey responded, "What's your name?"

"My name's Padme."

 **And that's it. I'm sorry. It wasn't long. But that's about all I could think of for my current chapter plan.**

 **There will be more to the next chapter, which should be up soon.**

 **Well. For now, just review, and wait excitedly for the next chapter.**

 **Raptor 2216 out.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Village

**Hello, all. Raptor2216 here with Chapter 6.**

 **I have literally nothing to say before I start the chapter, except that this will again be a shorter chapter.**

 **Let's go.**

 **Chapter 6- The Village**

Padme woke and sat up. For a moment, she was a little disoriented, confused as to where she was. Then, she remembered meeting Rey the day before, and that she was in the AT-AT that Rey made her home in.

She looked around. Rey was just waking up herself. "Good morning," Padme told her new friend. "Good morning," Rey said in response.

Padme reached into her belt and pulled out some small biscuits. Tossing one to Rey, she tore a chunk out of the other with her teeth.

"So, are you taking me to the village today?" Padme asked. "Yes," said Rey, "Hopefully there will be a ship there for you." "When do we leave?" Padme asked. "In ten minutes," replied Rey.

Ten minutes later Rey and Padme climbed onto Rey's speeder, with BB-8 secured to the side. It was a fairly short ride to the village.

When they reached the village, Padme and Rey jumped off the speeder. Padme released BB-8 from the speeder while Rey grabbed some of her parts she had brought to barter.

"I might have a few things I can give you to barter for some extra portions," Padme said. "Thanks," said Rey.

They quickly walked over to the trading station. Rey walked up to Unkar and presented her stuff for the day. Unkar picked it up and examined it. "This is worth…one half portion." He pulled out a bag and slapped it down on the table.

Rey looked like she was about argue. Quickly, Padme pulled out her spare comlink and placed it in front of Unkar. "There's this as well." Unkar picked it up and examined it. "Hmm. This is in much better shape. It is worth… one portion."

Rey looked at Padme and gave a small grateful smile. Then, Unkar said, "What about the droid?"

Padme immediately thought, _I don't like where this is going._ Rey asked, "What about him?" "I'll pay for him," said Unkar. He then slammed down dozens of bags before saying "60 portions."

Rey started towards the food, then Padme said, "Sorry, but this is my droid. He's not for sale." Rey looked at Padme, who gave her a look that said, _Come on._

Rey quickly agreed with Padme. "Yes. Sorry. That droid's not up for sale." She then took the half portion she had received for what she had brought in, then walked off, with Padme and BB-8 following her.

"Thanks," said Padme. "Don't mention it," replied Rey.

They wandered around the village for a little while. Then, all of a sudden, two goons showed up. One attacked Rey, while the other went after BB-8.

Resisting the urge to draw her lightsaber and show these guys who they were dealing with, she attacked the second guy, quickly knocking him out. It didn't take Rey long to fight off the second guy either.

Both goons stood up and looked like they were about to attack again. Taking a risk, Padme waved her hand slightly, by her side, and whispered, "You don't want to fight us or take our droid." Then, for good measure and a little humor, she added, "And you want to go outside the village and throw sand at each other." The two goons looked at each other, walked out of the village, and spent the next hour throwing sand at each other.

Padme knelt down and removed the net that one of the goons had thrown over BB-8. "They work for Unkar," said Rey, "I guess he didn't want to give up on getting you, little one."

BB-8 beeped, then rotated. He then started to beep again, louder and more frequently. They turned to look. "Who?" Rey asked. BB-8 beeped more.

Padme and Rey looked again. Standing under a tent, staring at them, was a man with dark skin, wearing a jacket that looked familiar to Padme. "Him?" Rey asked.

BB-8 beeped more. Then, Padme realized why the jacket looked so familiar, and why BB-8 was beeping like he was. The jacket belonged to Poe.

Padme and Rey both stood up and charged at the man. Apparently intimidated, the man ran from them rather than try and fight. The two girls chased him through the tents until Rey managed to cut off him off inside one. She struck across the face with her staff and knocked him off his feet.

Padme ran up, drawing her blaster. "What's your hurry, thief?" Rey demanded, her staff pointed at him. Padme raised her blaster so it was pointed at the man. "What? Thief?!" the man asked incredulously. BB-8 rolled up and zapped the man, who snapped at the droid.

"The jacket," Rey stated bluntly, "This droid says you stole it." The man breathed out, obviously angry. He looked up at the two girls who had weapons pointed at him, and said, "I've had a pretty messed up day, all right? So I'd appreciate it, if you'd stop accusing me of…" He stopped speaking because BB-8 zapped him again. "Ow! Stop it!" the man snapped at BB-8.

"Where'd you get it?" Padme demanded, "That jacket belonged to this droid's master, who was also my friend." The man let his head fall back, then said "It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name right?"

Padme's heart sunk. She didn't like how this guy was using the past tense. BB-8 looked up at Padme and Rey.

The man explained. "He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escape, but our ship crashed." He paused for a moment before saying "Poe didn't make it."

BB-8 let his "head" sink. Padme felt like she wanted to cry. Poe had been one of her best friends. Now he was dead. She shouldn't have left him.

"I tried to help him. I'm sorry," said the man. BB-8 retracted his zapper and rolled away.

Rey turned to look at the man. "So you're with the Resistance?" The man was quiet for a bit, then said, "Obviously." He stood up, the continued, "Yes, I am. I'm with the Resistance, yeah. I am with the Resistance." "I've never met a Resistance fighter before," said Rey. "Well, this is what we look like," said the man.

"That's strange," said Padme, "Because I'm a key member of the Resistance, and I've never seen you before." The man seemed to hesitate, then said, "I joined just recently, so that's probably why." Padme remained a little skeptical, but he seemed to be telling the truth about Poe and helping him, so that made it good enough for her.

"BB-8 has a secret mission, and has to get back to your base," said Rey. Before Padme could answer, the man did. "Apparently he has a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker, and everyone's after it."

"Luke Skywalker?" Rey asked with surprise, "I thought he was a myth." "He's not," said Padme, "He's real. In fact, for me, he's a relative." Rey and the man looked at Padme in amazement.

Suddenly, BB-8 rolled in, chirping and beeping rapidly. "What?" asked Rey. The three followed BB-8 to see what was wrong. Almost immediately, they saw men in white armor, holding blasters, talking to the two goons from earlier, who had stopped throwing sand just long enough to talk to the troopers. The troopers turned towards the village, raised their blasters, and started to run.

Padme looked at them, and, in a low voice, said, "Stormtroopers. The First Order has found us."

 **And, that's enough of that. You ought to see quite a bit of action in the next chapter.**

 **I have nothing else to say right now. I'm not feeling too chatty.**

 **Please review, and hope you guys are excited for Chapter 7.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	7. Chapter 7- Skirmish on Jakku

**Hello guys. I am back with another chapter.**

 **This will be a chapter where we actually see some action. And, maybe even some lightsaber action. Also, until Finn reveals his name, I will refer to him as "the man" or "the man with the Resistance".**

 **Enough with the chit-chat. Let's go.**

 **Chapter 7- Skirmish on Jakku**

The man with the Resistance grabbed Rey's hand as the Stormtroopers rushed towards them. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily. "Come on!" said Finn, and he pulled her away. Padme ran after them.

The Stormtroopers began shooting after three as they ran. Their bolts were blasting the outpost apart. In order to split the four Stormtrooper sup, Padme turned away from the man and Rey, drawing two Stormtroopers after her, while the other two continued to pursue Rey and the man.

As she ran, she pulled out her blaster, turned around briefly, and shot. One of the Stormtroopers collapsed. The other shot in return, and blew the blaster out of her hand. Padme cursed, then continued running for a few moments before diving into a tent.

She heard the second trooper run up and stop. She heard his footsteps, and knew he was trying to figure out where she went.

Padme didn't know what to do. Her blaster was gone, destroyed. There was a heavily armed Stormtrooper only steps away. She didn't know what to do. Until her hand brushed against her lightsaber.

She looked down at the saber. She hadn't wanted to use it. That would be exposing her as a new Jedi, and surely attract more attention from the First Order. But now, she could think of nothing else. She slowly unclipped her lightsaber hilt, then looked around to make sure nobody else was around. She was clear. Everyone else had run from the Stormtrooper.

Padme hefted her saber. Then, she leaped out from within the tent and jumped at the trooper, igniting her lightsaber. She stabbed it through the trooper's chest, pulled it, and deactivated it. The trooper collapsed, dead.

Padme then hurried through the tents, and found Rey, the man, and BB-8 in a tent. "Are you okay?" she called to them in a hushed voice. "Yes," responded Rey.

Suddenly, the man lifted a hand. They all went quiet. A sound could be heard. It was faint but distinct. Then, as it got louder, Padme recognized it. The man apparently did too, because he grabbed Rey's hand again. "Stop taking my hand," Rey growled as the man pulled her out of the tent.

The three raced out, BB-8 trailing behind them. Just as they did, a TIE fighter flew over their heads. A second one soon came and blasted the tent where they had just been. They flew in all directions. Padme hit the ground hard. It took her a minute to recompose herself. Once she did, she found Rey's hand stretched out to her. She took it, and was pulled to her feet, with the man with the Resistance beside her.

Together, the three of them raced to the entrance to the outpost as the two TIE fighters swooped down to make another strafing pass. As they raced out of gateway, the man shouted, "We can't outrun them!" "We might," Rey shouted back, "in that quadjumper!" She pointed towards the ship in question, right ahead of them. "Hey, we need a pilot!" the man shouted. "We've got two!" Rey shouted back. "You two?" he asked, referring to Padme and Rey.

There was an explosion from behind them, and then the man shouted, "Uh, what about that ship?" Padme didn't look to see what it was, but heard Rey shout, "That one's garbage."

Seconds later, one of the TIE fighters flew overhead and blasted the quadjumper, blowing it to pieces. The three stumbled to a stop. They waited for a few moments, then Rey said, "The garbage will do." They all turned and ran towards the "garbage", a YT model Corellian freighter. As she ran towards the freighter, she had an odd sense of déjà vu, as though she should know this ship. She dismissed it. She didn't have the time for this.

The three barreled onto the freighter, with BB-8 behind them. They raced towards the cockpit. Padme pointed down a ladder they came across. "The guns are down there." "On it," said the man.

Rey and Padme soon barreled into the cockpit. They plopped down in the pilot seats, their hands racing over the controls, trying to power up the ship. Thanks to Padme, it only took a minute. Pretty soon, the ship was fully powered up, and Padme lifted it off the ground. It took a minute to get the hang of piloting the freighter, during which time the ship scraped against the ground.

It didn't take long to get the hang of it. Once she had, Padme confidently gripped the controls and began maneuvering the freighter to avoid the TIE fighters, which were starting to come around. She heard the man shout "Stay low!" "What?" asked Rey. "Stay low. It confuses their tracking," he replied. Padme didn't argue. She knew that to be true. She brought the ship down to a low altitude. "Hold on, BB-8. We're going low!" she shouted as she did so.

As Padme levelled the ship off right about the desert, she saw the two TIE fighters coming at them head on. She swerved the freighter, expertly evading the two fighters. The TIEs came around and pulled in on their tail, firing.

Padme swerved back and forth to try and dodge the blasts. One blast hit the ship and shook it. "I hope you are going to fire back soon!" Padme yelled to the man. "I'm working on it! Are the shields up?" Rey quickly took care of that.

Padme brought the ship even lower and increased speed, weaving among the sand dunes to avoid laser bolts. "Are you crazy?" Rey asked her. She didn't answer, completely focused on flying the ship. She heard the bottom gun start to fire, and grinned. The man quickly called, "We need some cover quick!" "We're about to get some!" Rey shouted back. She didn't need to explain to Padme, who had already seen their potential cover. The Graveyard, the remains of all the fallen ships from the Battle of Jakku years before, with the Star Destroyer _Inflictor_ rising above it all.

Padme increased speed even more, which might not have been the best choice, and headed straight into all the wreckage. She weaved among the wreckage, heading straight towards the wreck of the _Inflictor_. The TIEs were able to keep up, but were having a bit of a hard time with doing so. The TIEs continued firing at the ship.

Padme took the ship over an artificial cliff made by a large piece of wreckage, then down low over the desert again, closing in on the crashed Star Destroyer. One of the TIEs managed to land a hit on the ship. Padme turned the ship straight at a large piece of wreckage, then turned at the last possible second, hoping to make the TIEs crash. No such luck. The TIEs great agility enabled them to make the turn necessary to avoid the wreckage.

Padme took the ship under a large section of wreckage. Then, on the scopes, one of the TIEs disappeared. Padme smiled. "Nice shot!" Rey called back to the man with the Resistance.

But, there was still one TIE fighter pursuing them, and it wasn't about to give up. A few seconds after the first TIE was downed, the second managed to blast the cannon under the freighter. The man called out, "Uh, the cannon's stuck in the forward position. I can't move it. You gotta lose him!"

Padme already had a way to do that. The remains of the engines of the Super Star Destroyer _Ravager_ , which was destroyed in the Battle of Jakku, loomed up ahead. Padme knew what to do. She brought the ship up next to the massive engines, started to turn away, then reversed course and flew right into the massive engines.

"Are we really doing this?" the man called. Padme didn't answer as she flew through the remnants of the _Ravager_. The TIE fighter stayed on their tail.

Pretty soon, there was a hole in the side of the engine. Padme pulled the ship around and out. The TIE followed. Padme lured it out a little, then, with a few quick moves, shut off the engines and turned the ship upside down. The man now had a perfect shot, and blew the second TIE out of the sky. Padme pushed up the throttles, and the ship started flying again.

Padme pulled the ship up and started to climb. It didn't take long before the ship had left Jakku's atmosphere and was heading out into space.

Padme and Rey left the cockpit and went to see the man. They reached the ladder to the gun just as he came up it. "Nice shooting," Rey and Padme said at the same time. "Now that was some flying," he told them both. "Thanks," they said. "How'd you do that?" he asked. "No idea," said Rey. "Eh, it wasn't that hard," said Padme. "Your last shot was dead on," said Rey, "You got him with one blast!" "You set me up for it," said the man. "It was perfect," said Rey. "That was pretty god," said the man.

BB-8 started to beep. Rey turned to look at him, then knelt and said, "You're okay. He's with the Resistance. He's gonna get you home. We both will."

She stood up and both turned to the man. "We don't know your name," said Padme. It took him a second, but he said, "Finn. What's yours?" "I'm Rey," said Rey. "My name is Padme," said Padme.

 **Well, that's it.**

 **I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and hopefully better.**

 **I've got nothing else to say right now, except that I ask you to please review. I love reading your reviews. And, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	8. Chapter 8- Family Reunion

**Hey, everyone. I am back.**

 **Here we go. In this chapter, Padme will finally meet her grandfather, Han Solo.**

 **I have nothing else to say, 'cause there's not much to say. Let's just get into the chapter.**

 **Chapter 8- Family Reunion**

Now that they knew each other's names, Rey, Padme, and Finn looked at each other. "Rey, Padme…" Fin started to say. Suddenly, behind them, a pipe blew. Rey and Padme turned towards it, then rushed over. They pulled up the floor plate and jumped down into the space beneath the floor to find the problem.

(On the Star Destroyer _Finalizer_ )

A young First Order officer approached Kylo Ren and took off his hat. He was terribly worried about what was going to happen to him. But he had to tell his superior what had happened.

"Sir," he said slowly, "We were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku."

Kylo Ren slowly turned his head towards the young officer, who continued to speak. "It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter."

Kylo Ren paused for a moment, then said slowly, as if in confusion, "The droid, stole a freighter."

"Not exactly, sir," said the young officer, "It had help." He paused for a moment, then went on as Kylo Ren turned towards him, "We have no confirmation, but we believe FN-2187 may have helped in the escape."

Right as he finished, Ren pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. The officer closed his eyes, waiting for Ren to kill him. Instead, he started slashing up the control panel behind him. The officer flinched a few times as he slashed away. After a few moments, Ren stopped, and deactivated his lightsaber.

Ren stood there for a moment before saying, "Anything else?" After a moment, the officer said, "The two were accompanied by two girls."

Ren turned to face the young officer and used the Force to pull him into his crushing grip. "What girls?" he asked angrily. "We do not know," the officer gasped, "But, one of the Stormtroopers pursuing one of the girls was found dead with a hole in his chest. We believe that the hole came from a lightsaber."

Ren dropped him. He had only one thought. _Ella_.

Finding the problem only took a minute. "It's the motivator! And a coolant pump!" said Padme as she wrestled with some of the instruments. "Grab me a Harris wrench, check in there," Rey said as she poked her head up and pointed to a tool box. "And grab me a drill," shouted Padme. Finn quickly grabbed the two tools. As he was grabbing them, he asked, "How bad is it?"

"Well, if we want to live," Padme began. "Not good!" finished Rey. "They're hunting for us now," said Finn, "We've gotta get out of this system!"

Rey popped up. "BB-8 said the location of the Resistance base is 'need to know'. If I'm taking you there, I need to know." "These two?" he said, holding up the tools and throwing them one at a time. Rey and Padme caught the tools and quickly disappeared back down to continue their work.

As they worked, Padme thought she heard Finn talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying. As she continued to work on trying to re-secure the pump in place, Rey popped back up and said, "Pilex driver, hurry." Then, she said, "So, where's your base?"

"Go on BB-8. Tell her," said Finn. There was a few moments silence. Then Padme, who was starting to get suspicious about Finn, said, "Our base in on the planet D'Qar in the Ileenium system." "Yeah, that's the place. The Ileenium System. It just slipped my mind for a moment," said Finn, as he threw Rey the Pilex driver, "Get us there as fast as you can."

"I'll drop you two at Ponema Terminal," said Rey, then popped back up and said, "I need the bonding tape, hurry!" "What about you?" asked Finn. "I've got to get back to Jakku," said Rye, as if that should be obvious.

Padme felt surprised, and Finn said, "Back to Ja-?" He paused, then said, "Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku?" "It's not that one," said Rey. She kept saying "No," as Finn apparently kept grabbing the wrong tape. "If we don't patch it up, the propulsion tank will overflow and flood this ship with poisonous gas!"

Finn then apparently found the right one, because Rey ducked back down with the tape. Finn crawled over to the edge of the hole in the floor and said, "Hey, Rey, you're a pilot. You can fly anywhere. Why go back? You got a family? You got a boyfriend? A cute boyfriend?"

Padme snickered under her breath. He sounded jealous. She felt he had started to fall for Rey. Rey popped up and said, "None of your business, that's why?" Right then, Padme finished re-securing the pump, right as the power went out.

Padme immediately raised her head. Finn said, "That can't be good." "Not, it can't be," said Rey and Padme almost instantaneously. The two girls jumped out of the hole, and everyone rushed up to the cockpit.

Padme and Rey scanned the controls. "Someone's locked onto us. The controls are overridden," said Padme. Then, they heard a clanging from outside. Finn clambered up on the armrests to see out of the cockpit. "Oh, it's the First Order."

"What do we do? There must be something," Rey said. Finn turned towards Rey. "You said poisonous gas." "I fixed that," said Rye. "Can you unfix it?" asked Finn. "Oh. I like the way you think," said Padme. They all quickly raced back to where the pipe had burst. They grabbed oxygen masks so they could breathe. Finn jumped in the hole first. Rey then handed BB-8 down to him before jumping in herself. Right then, the power came back on.

Padme helped Rey drag the cover back over the hole. As they did, they could hear banging on the door. "Stay safe," she said, then ran off to find another place to hide. If this was the First Order, then the chance of Kylo Ren being with them was great. If he could sense her, then she didn't want to be in the same place as the others. She found a smuggling hold and jumped down into it right as she heard the door open.

She waited quietly. She thought she could hear the noises of some kind of animal on the ship, but couldn't identify it. Pretty soon, she also heard voices. She could tell Rey and Finn were two, but she also heard a third voice, a man's.

Soon, she heard something. It was Rey. It was hard to tell most of what she said, but she heard the word "falcon," followed by the words, "Han Solo."

Padme felt a shock. Han Solo was her grandfather whom she had never met, who had left Leia when she was only a year old. Why would Rey mention him? Then, she heard Rey talking about the ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs, followed by the man responding with "12!" In that instant, she knew where she was, and why she had déjà vu when she first saw the ship on Jakku. She was on the Millenium Falcon, and the third voice was her grandfather, Han Solo.

She wanted to jump out and run and find him. But she couldn't. Her emotion overtook her. She sat and cried tears of joy for a minute. Then, when she recovered, herself, she got out of the smuggler's hold, and started going to find the others. She heard where they were and has just caught sight of Finn's back when she heard Finn say, "He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker."

Suddenly they halted, and Padme did too. She waited and listened. Finn said, "You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion. You knew him." Then, came that third voice. "Yeah. I knew him. I knew Luke."

"Like I wish I did," said Padme, loud enough for all of them to hear. She then walked into the hall. There was Rey and Finn, and Han Solo. Padme caught her breath when she saw him. He looked pretty much identical to the pictures of him she had seen.

"You-" Han started, but Padme interrupted him. "It's me, Grandfather," she said with tears in her eyes. Finn and Rey looked astonished, but Han got an even happier expression on his face. "Padme," he said, "It's you." Padme nodded. The two of them walked towards each other and slowly embraced, grandfather and granddaughter reunited at last.

 **There we go. Hope that chapter was enough for you.**

 **I've got nothing else to say right now. Please, please review. And for those reviewers who have asked otherwise, I do in fact read every review I get. I love reading them. So keep sending 'em my way.**

 **Raptor 2216 out.**


	9. Chapter 9- Rathtars Got Loose

**Hey, everybody. After almost a month and a half away from this story, I am back with a new chapter.**

 **This chapter ought to be good. It will feature the skirmish against the Guavian Death Gang, Kanjiklub, and the Rathtars.**

 **That's enough of that. Let's get started.**

 **Chapter 9- Rathtars Got Loose**

Padme stayed in that position for a few more moments, then pulled away slightly. She looked up at Han's face. "Grandpa," she softly.

Suddenly, the ship shook. Han let go of Padme and took a small step back. He looked a little worried and said, "Ah, don't tell me a Rathtar's got loose."

He started to head for the exit. "Wait a second, Grandpa. What did you say?" said Padme. "Did you just say Rathtars?" asked Finn. As they hurried off the ship, Finn asked, "You're not hauling Rathtars on this freighter are you?"

Han walked to a control panel. "I'm hauling Rathtars," he said. Padme felt really worried. Rathtars were not good news.

Suddenly Han raised his hands in exasperation. "Aw. It's the Guavian Death gang. They must've tracked us from Nantoon." Padme shared his ill feelings. She had heard of the Guavian Death Gang, and they could be trouble.

Han led them to a door. "What's a Rathtar?" asked Rey. "They're big and they're dangerous," responded Han. "You ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?" Finn asked Rey. "No," she responded. "Well, that's a good thing," responded Padme. Her mom had once told Padme a story of when she had to fight off two Rathtars, and said she was never more scared in a fight than when she fought those Rathtars.

Han said, "I've got three of 'em going to King Prana." "Three?" asked Finn in disbelief. "How did you get them on the ship, Grandpa?" asked Padme. "I used to have a bigger crew," responded Han.

Pretty soon, they stopped as Han lifted up a hatch in the floor. "You three get below while I deal with this." "What about BB-8?" asked Rey. "He stays with me until I get rid of the gang," replied Han, "Then you can have back and be on your way."

"Where are you keeping the Rathtars?" asked Finn. The next second, something alive and twitchy pressed itself up against the window in the sealed door behind them. They looked at it for a second before Han said, "There's one."

Rey asked, "What are you going to do?" "Same thing I always do. Talk my way out of it," replied Han. Chewbacca said something, and Han replied, "Yes, I do. Every time."

Padme accompanied Rey and Finny down below. Only a few seconds later, they heard doors opening. Then, they heard a man say, "Han Solo. You're a dead man." "Bala Tik," responded Han, "What's the problem?" "The problem is that we loaned you 50,000 for this job."

"Can you see them?" asked Rey. "No," said Finn, and they all began crawling towards the sound of the second man's voice.

Padme shut out the discussion for a few moments. If she could get up there, she could kill them all in seconds with her lightsaber. But, that would be messy, and she would prefer not to do that. She thought over some strategies for how to deal with the Gang.

Suddenly, she heard a third man speaking in an alien language. She knew who this was. A man from Kanjiklub.

Then she heard Han say, "Boys, you're both gonna get what I promised. Have I ever not delivered for you?" "Yeah," responded Bala Tik. The Kanjiklub guy responded in his language, _Twice_.

"What was the second time?" asked Han after a moment. There was some talking from the Kanjiklub guy, then Bala Tik said, "That BB unit. The First Order is looking for one just like it." He then paused before saying, "And three fugitives."

Right then, Padme, Rey, and Finn, who were crawling back the way they had come, stopped. "That's not good," said Padme slowly. They heard some more talking from above them, but didn't really pay attention. They made their way to a wider area

Rey suddenly moved towards a set of fuses. "What are you doing?" asked Finn. "If we can shut the doors in the hallway, we can trap both gangs. Resetting the fuses should do it."

She reset the fuses. Suddenly, there was distant screeching. "Oh no," said Rey. "What?" asked Finn. "Wrong fuses," said Rey. _Crap_ , thought Padme.

From above them, Bala Tik shouted, "Kill them! And take the droid!"

Suddenly, there were loud screeches. Hoping the Rathtars, which were now clearly free, would distract the gangs, they moved to a hatch leading back up to the hall. They waited until the sound of screeching died away, then opened it and hopped up.

As they ran through the halls, Rey asked, "What do they look like?"

Right then, they turned a corner, and saw a Rathtar attempting to eat some gang members. They stumbled before Finn and Padme both said, "They look like that." Rey covered her mouth before Finn and Padme dragged her away.

As they ran, the Rathtar came after them and grabbed Finn by the legs with its tentacles. Rey and Padme turned around and screamed, "Finn!" They chased after the Rathtar, Padme drawing and igniting her lightsaber. However, the Rathtar managed to lose them.

Padme and Rey came to an intersection of halls. They could not hear Finn, until he came on a small video monitor a step away.

Padme and Rey were instantly at the control panel, waiting for the right moment. They saw the Rathtar heading for a door. Rey had her hand poised above a button to shut that door. As soon as the Rathtar's body was on the other side of the door from Finn, Rey pushed the button, cutting off the tentacles holding Finn. Rey and Padme rushed to find him.

They found him right as he finished shaking off the tentacles. He started when he first saw them, then said, "It had me. But the door-!" "That was lucky," said Rey, and they hurried off to the hangar.

They reached the hangar right as Han entered it, dragging an injured Chewie with him.

"Han," called Rey. "You, close the door behind us," he told Rey. Then, to Finn, he said, "You, take care of Chewie." Then he grabbed Padme's arm and said, "You're helping me fly this thing."

She nodded and raced to the cockpit. As she and Han were getting settled in, Rey came in and stood behind them.

Han pushed some levers and said, "Watch the thrust. We're going out of here at lightspeed." "From inside the hangar? Are you crazy, Grandpa? Is that even possible?" asked Padme. "I never ask that question until I've already done it," said Han.

Suddenly, a Rathtar appeared and latched onto the cockpit. Han groaned and said, "This is not how I thought this day was gonna go."

They powered up the ship and turned it towards the entrance to the hangar. "Come on, baby, don't let me down."

The Falcon's hyperdirve started up, then died. Han looked confused, then Rey pointed and said, "Compressor." Han looked at her, then pressed the button.

That did the trick. The Rathtar disintegrated, and the Falcon shot out of the hangar, instantly jumping into hyperspace.

 **And that's it for now. I know I cut out a lot of dialogue, but I wrote this late at night, so I wanted to get this up tonight.**

 **I hope this chapter was good enough.**

 **I am kind of brain dead right now, so I'll end right here with a request that you all review.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	10. Chapter 10- The Jedi

**Hello guys. I'm back.**

 **Well, here's Chapter 10. (By the way, the current plan for this is a 29 chapter story) This chapter will feature Han telling Rey and Finn about Luke and what happened to him, and Padme telling her full history. But, the chapter will actually start with the scene with Snoke from the movie where you learned Han was Kylo Ren's father.**

 **Enough for now. Let's start. (Hope the Chapter title is good)**

 **Chapter 10- The Jedi**

(Starkiller Base)

Two TIE fighters streaked through space around Starkiller Base. On the planet, in a special chamber, General Hux and Kylo Ren stood before a hologram of the leader of the First Order, Snoke.

"The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance," said Snoke, "Leading them to the last Jedi Master. If Skywalker returns, the New Jedi, will rise."

Hux spoke. "Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility." "General!" Snoke interrupted as he stood. Hux simply stared at his leader. Snoke looked off into the distance, "Our strategy must now change."

Hux spoke again. "The weapon. It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We will destroy the government that supports the Resistance: the Republic. Without their friends, the Resistance will be vulnerable, we will stop them before they reach Skywalker, and their Jedi in training, Ella, will fall."

Snoke sat down again and said, "Go. Oversee preparations." "Yes, Supreme Leader," said Hux. He and Ren shared a glance before Hux left.

As Hux left the chamber, Snoke spoke to Kylo Ren. "There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?" "Yes," responded Ren. "There is more," said Snoke, "The droid we seek is aboard the Millenium Falcon, in the hands of your father, Han Solo."

Ren was quiet for a moment before he said, "He means nothing to me." "Even you," Snoke said, "Master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test." "By the grace of your training I will not be seduced," Ren responded.

"We shall see," said Snoke, then he continued after a brief pause, "There is another matter. The droid is not only with your father. I sense a strong presence of the Force. Even more, I know it is not Ella. It is stronger than her. Perhaps even more so than you."

"There are none stronger than me," said Ren, "I will find this new presence, and destroy whoever it is."

"We shall see," Snoke said again, "We shall see." And with that, he faded away.

(The Millenium Falcon)

As the Millenium Falcon rocketed through hyperspace, the ship suddenly rocked and alarms sounded. "It's the compressor!" said Rey, and she raced to a panel on one side of the cockpit, while Padme and Han worked with the controls.

After a minute, BB-8 suddenly came in and started to beep. Han turned around and yelled to Finn, who was trying to help Chewie, "If you hurt Chewie, you're gonna deal with me." They heard a yelled response from Finn, "Hurt him? He almost killed me six times!"

The ship rocked even more and more alarms started to sound. Han said, "If the hyperdrive blows, there's gonna be pieces of us in three different systems." Suddenly, there was the sound of wires breaking, then the sound of the hyperdrive normalizing.

Rey came over to Padme's right. Padme and Han both looked at Rey. "What did you do?" asked Han. Rey held up a small device, with torn wires coming out of it, smiling. "I bypassed the compressor," she said.

Padme and Han both looked at her. "Huh," they both said simultaneously. A second later, they both stood up and started walking back to where Chewie and Finn were.

Han had to give Chewie a quick pep talk, then thanked Finn for his help. Then, he turned to BB-8 and said, "Well, let's see what you got." BB-8 turned to look at Rey and padme, who both nodded. BB-8 turned around, wheeled into the middle of the room, then projected a hologram into the air. Soon, the whole room was filled with a space map.

Han looked at it for a moment, then said, "This map isn't complete. It's only a piece." After a moment's silence, he went on.

"Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him." "Why did he leave?" asked Rey. "He was training a new generation of Jedi," said Han.

Padme took over. "One of the apprentices turned against him and destroyed almost everything. My mother was training with Luke, and she was the only to survive. Great Uncle Luke felt responsible for it all." "He just walked away from everything," Han finished.

"Do you know what happened to him?" asked Finn. "A lot of rumors. Stories," said Han, "People who knew him best, think he went looking for the first Jedi Temple."

Rey took a step forward. "The Jedi were real." "I used to think about that myself. Thought it was all a bunch of mumbo-jumbo," said Han, "A magical power holding together goodness and evil, the dark side and the light." He sighed, then spoke again, "The thing is, it's true. The Force. The Jedi."

Padme took her lightsaber in her hand, stood next to her grandfather, then said, "It's all true," as she activated her lightsaber, and used the Force to lift BB-8 off the ground a few inches. Rey and Finn looked at her in amazement, even after she lowered BB-8 and shut off her lightsaber.

Then, BB-8 turned off the projection. A beeping hit their ears, and Han spoke. "We're almost there. You want my help, you're getting' it. We're going to see an old friend. She'll get your droid home."

As they headed for the cockpit, Padme said, "Thank you for your help, Grandpa." Han smiled, "Anything for my granddaughter."

 **Think I'll stop right there. Yes, it's short, but it did enough, I think. Hopefully, the real good stuff will start happening soon.**

 **I'm kinda blank right now, so I'll end the chapter here. Keep following this and watch out for the next story. Also, I have completed the** ** _Jurassic Avengers_** **, and will be posting the Civil War sequel to it soon, so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

 **Please review, and have a good summer.**


	11. Chapter 11- Maz Kanata

****Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. I normally don't post so quickly with this story.****

 ** **You're about to see the gang meeting with Maz Kanata. Nothing too special, but an important chapter for sure.****

 ** **Enough chit-chat. Let's get started.****

 ** **Chapter 11- Maz Kanata****

Padme sat on the controls of the Falcon with her grandfather. They were nearing their destination: Takodonka. Han said that his friend they were going to see lived on Takodonka. He had not said who the person was.

"Now," Han said. Padme drew back the throttles to sub-light speeds. The planet appeared right in front of them. They quickly descended into the atmosphere, flying through a canyon. The sides of the canyon were completely covered in tall pine trees.

Rey looked out at the trees in amazement. "I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy," she said, almost in a whisper. Both Han and Padme looked at her, almost in pity.

Slowly, they flew over a lake and set down next to a massive cantina. Han stepped out of the cockpit with Rey and Finn while Padme remained in the cockpit to power down the ship. It took a minute, but she finished it.

Once she was done, she headed into the back where she had put the few things she had brought with her when she was stranded on Jakku. She strapped on her utility belt, strapped her lightsaber to the belt, took care to try and cover it, then put on her dark Jedi outfit, similar to the one her Great-Uncle had once worn. Finally, she draped her black cloak over her shoulders and fastened it.

She then walked down the ramp and out of the ship. She saw Han and Rey talking, while Finn was standing a little ways off.

Padme looked up at the sky, her fingers interlocked. She was pondering things she had been feeling while she working on powering down the Falcon and getting ready. She felt the dark side approaching. She felt that the First Order was not too far behind them. But there was something more. There was a feeling in the Force that felt familiar, although she could not remember feeling it before.

Then, she heard Han call out, "Let's go." He, Rey, Finn, and Padme strode towards the cantina. Finn said, "Solo, why are we here again?" "To get your droid on a clean ship," Han responded.

"Clean?" Finn asked, confused. "You think it was luck that Chewie and I found the Falcon?" Han asked back, "If we could find it on our scanners, the First Order's not far behind. You want to get BB-8 to the Resistance? Maz Kanata's our best bet."

As they walked up the stairs to the front door, Padme considered pulling up her hood. But, she decided against it, fearing it would draw more suspicion.

Han continued talking. "She's run this watering hole for a thousand years. Now, let me do the talking, and whatever you do, don't stare." At what?" Reyn, Finn, and Padme said simultaneously. Han shook his head and hand for a second before saying, "Any of it." He then led them into the cantina.

They walked into the cantina and looked around. It was, well, and interesting place.

Suddenly, a loud female voice called out, "Han Solo!" The whole cantina went silent. Padme's focus centered on a small orange-skinned alien with large glasses, who was staring at Han. Han groaned, then said, "Hey, Maz," clearing up the alien's identity.

The noise resumed, and the newly introduced Maz came up to them. She stared at Han before asking, "Where's my boyfriend?" Han looked at her before answering, "Chewie's working on the Falcon." "I like that Wookie," Maz said flatly, "I assume you need something, desperately. Come on, let's get to it." She led them into the back of the cantina, to a table where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Once they were sitting down, Han started to explain what was going on. Eventually, once he had explained most of it, Maz said, "A map? To Skywalker himself?" Then she laughed as she said, "You are right back in the mess."

Han, with an air of desperation, said, "Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia." Maz looked like she was considering it, then said, "No."

Everyone looked at her in shock. Then, she spoke. "You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han," she said before saying a line in an alien language before finishing, "Go home." Han shook his head and said, "Leia doesn't want to see me."

Padme felt sorry for Han. She, unlike Rey and Finn, knew what was happening. She knew what had gone down between Han and Leia.

Then, Rey asked, "What fight?" Maz turned to Rey, now very serious. "The only fight," she said, "Against the dark side. Over the centuries, I have seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must stand together. Face them."

After a second of silence, Finn suddenly leaned forward and said, "There is no fight against the First Order. Not one we can win. Look around us. There's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet you the First order is on their way here right now…"

Finn suddenly stopped talking as Maz started twiddling with her glasses, staring intently at Finn. As she did, padme looked at him too. What was up with him? A Resistance fighter shouldn't be like this.

Padme had held suspicions about Finn, even though he seemed a good person. Now, she shut out everyone completely and reached out through the Force to touch his mind. She wanted to see for herself what was wrong with him.

She could hear noise and the voices of the others, but they were muffled as she looked into his mind. She saw his experiences after joining up with her and Rey. Then, she saw the rest of his past, and gasped within herself. He was a stormtrooper. But, she saw what he had done. How he had defected and saved Poe. Seeing this, she could not blame him for being a stormtrooper. He had been taken from his family and raised to be a stormtrooper. Then, he had left the First Order to save Poe.

She then sensed it. She could not hear what was said, but she sensed it in his mind. His new plan to travel to the Outer Rim and disappear there. As he stood up, Padme said, "Finn, don't leave. We'll make it." He just looked at her before walking off.

Padme couldn't believe it. She then stood herself. "I need to go. I just need a few minutes to myself," she said before walking off.

As she exited the cantina, she felt a tear slide down her face. She had grown fond of Finn, and now he was just abandoning the group. She didn't want to let him go.

Padme looked up at the sky. She felt hopeless right then. What if han left them to? What if they were never able to get BB-8 and the map back to D'Qar?

Padme sat there for a few minutes, then shook her head. She decided she would go wait on the Falcon until Han and Rey came back. She reached back for her hood, about to draw it over head.

Suddenly, she dropped it and whipped around back to face the door. She had felt a sudden overwhelming presence of the light side of the Force. Again, it felt familiar, even though she had never felt it. She raced back into the cantina. She saw Han, but Maz and Rey were both missing. Then, she felt it again. Almost a pulse, coming from beneath the cantina. She flew towards the stairs and raced down them, determined to find the source of the strongest presence of the Force she had felt besides her mother.

 ** **I think I'll end there. Not a bad place to stop. Hope this wasn't bad.****

 ** **For those of you who may be wondering, Padme's Jedi outfit that I mentioned is based off of what Luke wore on the Death Star in Episode VI.****

 ** **Next chapter, we'll see Padme and Maz talking with Rey. But, you'll have to wait.****

 ** **I don't know what else to say, except this: Please review!****

 ** **Raptor2216 out.****


	12. Chapter 12- Rey's Vision

**I'm back with another update. Chapter 12 of 28 here. Yes, I have revised the chapter plan, and this story will be 28 chapters long.**

 **This chapter will feature Rey's vision, and a discussion with Padme and Maz about the lightsaber. Also, Padme will not be taking the lightsaber. (She already has her own, so that's just another reason to stick with Finn getting it.)**

 **Let's get started. Be warned: This chapter is probably going to be short.**

 **Chapter 12- Rey's Vision**

Rey turned towards the door at the end of the hall. The voice she was hearing in her head seemed to grow stronger as she neared the door. Slowly, she reached out to open the door. On her touch, the door opened.

Rey slowly walked into the room. She could feel something pulling at her. She followed the feeling, which led her towards a small chest. She slowly knelt down in front of the chest. She reached out for the clasp. She hesitated for a moment, then unlatched it. Slowly, she lifted the lid.

Once she lifted the lid, she looked inside. Resting in the padded interior was a metal cylinder. At one end, there was an opening, as though something was meant to come out of it.

As she looked at it, Rey felt the pull grow even stronger. Whatever this was, it was responsible for pulling her in here. She slowly reached out for the object.

Then, right as she touched it, there was a strange noise, almost like a hissing. At the same instant, Rey suddenly found herself in a dark metal corridor. She quickly shut the chest and stood up quickly. She looked around. It felt real, yet at the same time didn't quite feel real.

Again, she heard the echo of the girl's voice crying out "No!" Then, an old, male voice she had never heard before softly said, "It's energy…"

She started to run along the corridor. Suddenly, it started to twist around and behind her. She tripped as it turned into a rock wall, which collapsed. She found herself in the ruins of some building, which was burning.

She heard the old,male voice again, saying "Surrounds us…" In the background,she heard another man cry out,"Noooo! Noooo!" Then,the first male voice said, "And binds us." As she heard those words, she saw a cloaked man place his metal hand on astromech droid with blue markings.

Suddenly, she heard a strange noise as the area around her became flat, barren, and much darker. At the same time, it started to rain. She lifted her head slightly, turning to see a man looking around desperately. Suddenly, a red blade sprouted from his chest, accompanied by the man's death scream. As he fell, she saw a group of men dressed all in black, with masks. One that stood closest to her was holding a red-bladed lightsaber. Around them, she could see many more corpses.

Rey stepped away from the group of men. She heard a faint voice, different from the others, say "May the Force be with you."

Then, the masked man with the lightsaber turned to look at her. He started towards her,and she stepped back. Then, she heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting, and a young woman holding a purple lightsaber leaped past her. She attacked the masked man, their lightsabers a blur as they fought.

Then, the little girl's voice screamed out "No!" again. Rey turned, and saw her younger self, standing on the sands of Jakku, Unkar Plutt holding her arm. Her younger self screamed, "Come back!" "Quiet, girl," Unkar younger self looked at Unkar, then turned back to whatever she was looking at and screamed "No!" again.

Hearing a noise,Rey turned around, and saw a ship leaving. The ship that had held her family. Suddenly, the sun turned red and flattened out, the rest of the sky growing dark. Then, she found herself on the surface of a dusty planet, in the middle of a canyon, with ruins surrounding her. A woman, with a hood over her head, and holding a lightsaber in her hand, was entering a ruined temple. A great shadowy being suddenly loomed over her. The woman held out her hand, and the being wavered. Suddenly, lightning burst from her fingers, destroying the shadowy being. As the woman looked around, she seemed to look right at Rey. She stared at Rey, then waved her hand. Rey spun around, then found herself in the midst of a snowy forest.

"Rey…" a third male voice said. Terrified, she ran. Then, from behind a boulder, the masked man appeared, his red lightsaber springing to life. She stumbled back, hearing another lightsaber igniting and a light coming from behind her. Then, she fell backwards, and suddenly found herself back in the basement of Maz Kanata's place, right outside the room where she found the object, which she now knew as a lightsaber. Another male voice, similar to the one she had last heard, whispered in her head, "These are your first steps."

Rey looked back into the room, terrified. Then, she turned to the left. Maz was standing halfway along the hallway,with Padme standing behind her. After a moment, the two started walking towards Rey.

"What was that?" Rey gasped. She then stood up and said, "I shouldn't have gone in there."

Maz didn't seem to mind. She walked right up to Rey and said, "That lightsaber, was Luke's,and his father's before him. And now,it calls to you."

Padme was shocked that Maz had her great-uncle's lightsaber, but she agreed with Maz. She had sensed something in Rey when they met. Now, she realized how strong Rey was with the Force, and knew that the lightsaber was calling to her. "It's chosen you," she said to Rey when Maz finished.

"I have to get back to Jakku," said Rey. Padme felt amazed that Rey was still in denial. Maz quickly helped with that.

Maz took off her glasses,revealing that her eyes were actually fairly small. "Han told me," Maz said as she took them off. She then reached out her hand to Rey, who accepted it and knelt down.

"Dear child," Maz said, "I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whoever you're waiting for on Jakku...they're never coming back."

Rey looked as though she wanted to cry. Padme could sense it. She was finally accepting the truth. "But," Maz said,"There's someone who still could." Rey stayed silent for a few moments before saying, "Luke."

Max nodded. "The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead."

Padme knelt and looked right into Rey's eyes. "Rey, you know I am a Jedi. But, I am more attuned to the Force than many Jedi have ever been."

Padme paused, closing her eyes. "I feel the Force in everything. It binds existence. And I feel it strongly in you. Close your eyes. Feel it. Feel it flow around you. Feel its power. Feel it within you."

Then, as Padme opened her eyes, Maz said, "The saber. Take it."

Rey looked at Padme. "Luke is your great uncle. It belongs to you."

But Padme shook her head. "I already have a lightsaber. And, it called out to you, not me. It is yours. Maz is right. Take the lightsaber."

Rey was quiet for a second, then quickly stood up. "I'm never touching that thing again. I don't want any part of this." She then ran off, with Maz stuttering after her. But Padme stayed quiet. She was thinking.

 _You can't just escape this, Rey. It was the will of the Force that you found the lightsaber. Now, you are meant to follow the path I was set on at birth. You can try, but you can't evade it forever. It is your destiny._

 **There we go. Had to include that last line.**

 **As always, please review. And get excited. The real action is about to start.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	13. Chapter 13- They're Here

****Hello to all my loyal readers.****

 ** **I am back with Chapter 13. This is where the real action starts.****

 ** **Enough chit-chat. Let's get going. (P.S. I know. Not the best chapter title ever)****

 ** **Chapter 13- They're Here****

 **(Starkiller Base)**

 **General Hux stood before thousands of stormtroopers and First Order officers on Starkiller Base as he began to give his speech.**

 **"** **Today, is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy, while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance."**

 **Hux paused for a second for effect, then continued, even more venom filling his voice. "This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate. To their cherished fleet." Now nearly screaming, he finished with, "All remaining systems will bow to the First Order. And will remember this...as the last day, of the Republic!"**

 **There was about a second's silence before all the stormtroopers and officers before him thrust their left arms into the and gave a single shout.**

 **Hux waited a few seconds, allowing the controllers to prepare, then shouted, "Fire!" As one, all the stormtroopers and officers did an about-face to face the direction of the weapon. The noise of the weapon building up filled the air. Then,it fired.**

 **The beam shot up in front of them. Hux watched as it streaked away, heading towards its target. Soon the Republic would be no more.**

 **(Star Destroyer** ** _Finalizer_** **)**

 **From the bridge of the Star Destroyer** ** _Finalizer_** **, Kylo Ren watched as the beam from Starkiller Base flew past, heading towards the Hosnian System. He watched it in silence. Then,as the tip disappeared from sight, he turned and left the bridge, heading to his shuttle,which was ready to take him to Takodonka.**

 **(Takodonka)**

 **Finn hefted two crates as he hurried up the ramp of the mercenaries' ship. As he handed them to the one with the red mask, he heard screaming. He turned and looked up at the sky. In the distance, he could see a red line crossing the sky. He knew what it was at once.**

 **(Hosnian System)**

 **As the beam entered the Hosnian System, it split into separate beams. One connected with its target planet, destroying it. The rest approached their targets.**

 **On Hosnian Prime, seat of power for the New Republic, people noticed the red glow in the sky. They began to murmur, then scream as the glow grew brighter until it was blinding. The blinding red light was the last thing these doomed people saw.**

 **The rest of the beams hit home. In an instant, Hosnian Prime began to burn and shatter, instantly killing everyone on it, and destroying the ships in orbit around it. The Hosnian system was no more,and the New Republic was crippled.**

 **(Takodonka, the Cantina)**

 **Han walked out of the cantina, looking up at the sky. He could see what looked like far off fireballs. Behind him, Chewie was supporting Padme, who was barely concious, the level of death affecting the Force and thereby her very heavily.**

 **"** **It was the Republic." It was that guy, Finn. He ran up to Han. A little breathless, he said, "The First Order. They've done it." A second later, realizing someone was missing, he asked, "Where's Rey?"**

 **(Takodonka, the forest)**

 **Rey ran. She could hardly think. She just wanted to get away from that cantina.**

 **Finally, she slowed down, then came to a stop atop an outcropping of rock. She breathed heavily, trying to process everything that had just happened.**

 **Suddenly, she heard beeping. She turned around to see BB-8. "What are you doing?" she asked. BB-8 chirped back at her.**

 **"** **You have to go back," she said, walking up to the droid. BB-8 beeped in an inquisitive manner. "I'm leaving," said Rey, before kneeling down in front of BB-8.**

 **"** **BB-8…"she paused for a second as BB-8 chirped at her, then continued, "No, you can't. You have to go back. You're too important. Padme and the others can help you."**

 **Suddenly, she heard something she recognized from the escape from Jakku. She turned to look up at the sky, then stood up. A few dozen TIE fighters, and some First Order troop transports were flying overhead, towards the cantina.**

 **Rey looked down, wondering what to do. Then, she made her choice, and turned around, running back towards the cantina, and her friends, as the First Orderclosed in.**

 **(The cantina)**

 **Padme, Han,Chewie, and Finn followed Maz down the steps into the basement. Maz had come out and asked them to follow her. Padme already knew what for, but she didn't want to tell the others.**

 **"** **I've had this for ages," said Maz as she led them down the hallway. She hurried into the room, opened the chest, and took out the lightsaber, holding it out towards them as she said, "Kept it locked away."**

 **Han looked at it in shock. "Where'd you get that?" Maz walked forward, holding it out towards Finn. "A good question, for another time." She then thrust the saber at Finn, saying, "Take it. Find your friend." Finn reached out and firmly took the lightsaber.**

 **Suddenly, there was a boom, and the whole place shook. "Those beasts. They're here," said Maz. Everyone knew who she meant."**

 **(The forest)**

 **Rey hurried through the small clearing and over the last little rise. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. TIE fighters were everywhere. Occasionally, one would take a few shots at the cantina,which was already burning and badly damaged. Stormtroopers were walking around the rubble.**

 **As she watched, one TIE fighter blew one of the big spires off it base, and it went crashing down. As it did, a command shuttle flew in and landed next to the cantina.**

 **"** **FN-417, hold position." It came from her right. Rey turned, and saw a stormtrooper standing about 40 yards to her right, looking in the opposite direction of her.**

 **Rey hurried to draw the blaster Han had given her. She pointed it at the stormtrooper and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. "Oh, safety," she muttered to herself as she hurried to switch it off.**

 **The stormtrooper suddenly noticed her and fired his blaster at her. He then got the safety off, pointed the blaster at the stormtrooper and shot, hitting and killing him with the second shot.**

 **She stood there for a moment, trying to take it in. Then,she turned back to the cantina and started shooting at the stormtroopers around it. She hit one. His partner shot back. Rey chose to run rather than try and get him too,with BB-8 right behind her. She hurried back into the forest.**

 **In the ruins of the cantina, Kylo Ren walked through what had been a doorway. He surveyed the ruins. It was going well. And he could a strong presence in the Force. A little longer, and he'd know exactly where.**

 **Suddenly, one of the stormtroopers called over to him, "Sir. The droid was spotted heading west, with a girl." Ren turned around, facing the forest. As close as he was to the Force presence he felt, the droid and its companion took priority. He stalked off into the forest, with a few stormtroopers already vanishing among the trees,in pursuit of the droid and girl.**

 **Far ahead of them, Rey turned and shot one of the stormtroopers chasing her. She hurried ahead a little bit, then dropped to the ground beside BB-8. "You have to keep going. Stay out of sight. I'll try to fight them off." BB-8 chirped at her. "I hope so too," she said,then ran back the way she had come, as BB-8 continued onward.**

 **(The cantina)**

 **In the ruins of the cantina, a piece of rubble was pushed away from the opening to what had been the stairs into the basement. Han clambered out, Chewie following him. He quickly shot two stormtroopers to his front and left. Then, without even looking, he pointed his blaster to his right and shot down a third stormtrooper. He looked around a bit, then shouted, "Come on, Chewie!" as he ran down the rubble.**

 **As Han and Chewie ran into the fight, Padme and Finn emerged from the hole in the rubble, with Maz following them. "Rey and BB-8. They need you. Now! Go!" she told them. "I need a weapon!" Finn shouted. Before Maz could respond, Padme touched the lightsaber and shouted, "What do you think this is?" Finn seemed to get it. He held the lightsaber up in front of his face, then ignited it. Looking at the blade for a second, he headed off to fight the stormtroopers.**

 **"** **Stay safe, Maz!" Padme shouted, then ran off. She quickly found a stormtrooper. She used the Force to pull his blaster from him, then shot him in the face. She moved on through the ruins, shooting any stormtrooper she could. After a minute, she ran right into her grandfather.**

 **"** **Grandpa!" she shouted. He looked right at her. "I've only seen stormtroopers. Shouldn't Kylo Ren or one of his knights be here?" Han looked a little down when she said that. Before she could question it, she heard a loud zapping. She turned around, and saw Finn on the ground. A stormtrooper with an riot control staff walking straight towards Finn. He raised his staff to strike Finn, but Han, using Chewie's crossbow blaster, shot him.**

 **Padme, Han, and Chewie raced up to Finn. Han handed Chewie back his crossbow blaster. Padme asked, "Are you okay, Finn?" Han lifted him up, and Finn said, "Yeah. I'm okay."**

 **"** **Don't move." Padme sighed in frustration as stormtroopers surrounded them. They took Han, Chewie, and Padme's blasters, and Luke's lightsaber from Finn. Then, when Padme thought she would get away with it, they took her lightsaber away too. She groaned in frustration as the stormtroopers led them away through the rubble.**

 **Then, all of a sudden they stopped. One stormtrooper shouted, "We have incoming at 28.6. Move! Move!" As the stormtroopers moved towards the lake cover, with their leader calling out, "Scramble all squads! Repeat, scramble all squads!", Padme, Han, Chewie, and Finn saw clouds of water being thrown up from the lake, with little black specks growing larger.**

 **They slowly lowered their hands from their heads. Chewie growled. Then, simultaneously, Han and Padme said, "It's the Resistance."**

 ** **The End. Well, of this chapter.****

 ** **I know. Such a cliffhanger. But I thought it would make you more excited for the next chapter. Next chapter may also see the use of a lightsaber, and will see the return of an old character.****

 ** **I am getting very interested in this story. So, I plan on starting to update this more frequently.****

 ** **Please review. I haven't had any reviews for this story in a long time.****

 ** **Until next time. Raptor2216 out.****


	14. Chapter 14- The Resistance

**Hey guys. I'm back with Chapter 14, and I'm not in the mood for chit-chat. Let's get going.**

 **Chapter 14- The Resistance**

Across the lake from Maz' cantina, an entire squadron of Resistance X-Wing fighters was streaking over the water, scant feet off the water, with water droplets getting thrown against their windshields. Their S-Foils separated into attack position. In the lead X-Wing, one that was mostly painted black, the lead pilot shifted a little in his seat. "Go straight at 'em. Don't let these dogs scare you." A few pilots responded. "Copy that." "We're with you, Poe."

Poe Dameron pulled his X-Wing up a few feet. As he did, another slid up next to him. It was a bit bigger than others. It's body was mostly painted light blue, with green markings on it. Poe looked over at the fighter. "Let's get 'em Poe. I'm ready for a little payback," said Ella. "Oh, it is so on, Ella. A little competition. What do you say?" "You're on," she responded with a smile.

First Order TIE fighters moved to engage them, but they found themselves outmatched. The X-Wings opened fire as the two groups merged, bringing down multiple TIE fighters. A series of sprawling dogfights then began to take shape around the castle. The TIEs were outmatched. They began to fall, one right after the other. They were falling so fast that some of the X-Wings were able to focus on the ground.

The stormtroopers were trying to fight back, but their blasters weren't powerful enough, nor did they have good enough aim. Three X-Wings came in and blew down a wall, killing a small group of stormtroopers behind it. Another X-Wing came in low, blasting stormtroopers with its laser cannons. Two of those stormtroopers were the ones guarding Padme, Finn, Chewie, and Han. After the troopers fell, they all looked at each other, then moved to fight. Chewie and Han each grabbed their balsters and started shooting. Finn found and grabbed Luke's old lightsaber, and Padme grabbed hers. They then grabbed blasters off of dead stormtroopers and blasted a few.

Suddenly, a black X-Wing flew overhead, showing some incredible aerobatics. In the space of about 15 seconds, the X-Wing shot down 10 TIE fighters and killed half a dozen stormtroopers. As it flew over their heads, Finn cheered it on and shouted, "That's one hell of a pilot."

Padme smiled, because she knew who was in that cockpit. Somehow he had survived. Then, they saw three TIEs approaching. An X-Wing was following them. It blasted the center one, then barrel rolled to the right, blasting the right one, then barrel rolled to the left and blasted the third one.

As it flew overhead, Padme saw it was a little bit bigger than the others. It was painted blue, with green markings. She instantly recognized it. Her personal X-Wing. And she knew there was only one person who would ever fly that fighter besides her. Pointing to the X-Wing, she shouted to Finn, "And that's my mother!"

"Yeah!" Ella shouted in her cockpit as she streaked through the furball over the lake, blasting TIEs as she went.

(The forest)

Rey ran up to a large boulder, pressing herself tightly against it and pointing her blaster into the trees, looking for anyone chasing after her. She saw and heard nothing for a few moments.

Suddenly, she heard a faint crackling noise. It sounded like a noise she had heard in her vision. Instantly, she felt fear start to creep up on her.

Rey quickly backed into a crevice, still holding her blaster out in front of her. She kept walking backwards, still watching where she had come in. After a few moments, she turned her head real quickly to look behind her, then turned it forward again.

Suddenly, that noise came again, this time louder, and a man dressed in black, wearing a metal mask and holding a red lightsaber with crossguard blades stepped into the crevice. Rey quickly fired her blaster, but he seemingly deflected it. She shot a few more times, but she missed. Then, she turned to run out of the crevice.

The man followed her out. As he climbed out of the crevice, she shot again, but missed. As he stood to face her, she fired several rapid shots. He blocked them with his lightsaber, then thrust out his hand.

Suddenly, Rey's right arm was pushed behind her and she was immobilized. She tried to resist, but she couldn't move. She guessed this was the "Force" Maz and Padme had talked about.

The man approached her, holding his lightsaber at his side. He stopped, looked at her for a moment, then said, "The girl I've heard so much about."

He then walked towards her, stopped next to her, then took a few more steps. He said, "The droid." Then, he turned around, bringing his lightsaber up right by her neck, and demanded, "Where is it?"

Despite being terrified by having a lightsaber right next to her neck, Rey refused to tell him. So, he came around in front of her, then thrust his hand out towards her face, slowly stepping towards her. Rey could feel him in her mind.

Then, he spoke. "The map. You've seen it."

Seconds later, the voice of a stormtrooper broke in. "Sir, Resistance fighters." The man stepped around her to face the stormtroopers. "We need to call for reinforcements," one of the troopers said. "Pull the division out," said the man in black, "Forget the droid. We have what we need." Then, he waved his hand next to her head, and she fell unconcious. He then picked her up and carried her back to his shuttle.

(The cantina)

Han shot down another stormtrooper. The Resistance X-Wings had mopped up most of the remaining First Order forces.

Suddenly, he saw something. A black figure walking towards the command shuttle, carrying someone. When he realized who it was, he was filled with anger and resentment.

Yards away, Padme and Finn were taking care of a few more stormtroopers, then they saw the man in black carrying Rey to the command shuttle. Finn took off, shouting, "No!" but Padme stayed still for a second. She was shocked. It was Kylo Ren.

She cast off her cloak, then pulled her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. She wasn't going to hide anymore. She then ran after Finn.

But she wasn't fast enough. Kylo Ren got aboard the shuttle, and the boarding ramp retracted. It then began to take off. Finn slowed to a stop and shouted, "Rey!" Padme leaped towards the shuttle, using the Force to jump to an incredible height. But the shuttle was pulling away. In desperation, she threw her lightsaber at the shuttle. But, she missed the shuttle by just a few feet. As she fell back to the ground, she recalled her lightsaber and deactivated it, somersaulting as she landed to avoid breaking her legs.

As she stood up, she stared at the fleeing shuttle, escorted by the few remaining TIE fighters and troop transports. As they flew away, Padme spoke in her mind.

 _I promise you, Rey. I will find you. And for you, Kylo Ren. I will find you, and I will kill you._

 **There we go. End of this chapter.**

 **Next chapter won't have any action. But it may have a few heartstring tugs. Also, I hope you guys are excited for Padme to find out that Kylo Ren is her father. I haven't completely worked out her full reaction to the news, but she ain't gonna take it well. However, it won't show up for a few chapters.**

 **Okay. Please review and give me your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	15. Chapter 15- Family Reunion

**Hello, guys. Back with another chapter.**

 **This chapter, and really the rest of the story, is dedicated in memory of Carrie Fisher. Her loss will be a dreadful blow to the Star Wars franchise.**

 **Enough chit-chat. Let's get going. (Sorry, I couldn't think of a better chapter name)**

 **Chapter 15- Family Reunion**

Padme slowly walked over to where her grandfather stood. For some reason, he had a downcast expression on his face.

Finn ran up to them. "It's Rey. They took her," he gasped out. "Yeah, I know," said Han with a dismissive wave of his hand as he walked away. Padme looked at her grandpa in amazement. It seemed like he didn't even care about the fact Rey had been captured.

Ahead of them, a Resistance transport landed. However, Padme was distracted when she heard the sound of a blaster firing. She turned and walked away to investigate.

The noise came from a stormtrooper that had not been killed. He attempted to surprise the Resistance troops. He failed to hit anyone with his first shot, and then had the blaster knocked out of his hand. Padme arrived just in time to see one of the Resistance troopers blast him in the face.

Padme took a few more moments to make sure there were no more stormtroopers around, then headed back towards the transport. When she saw who was standing in front of it, she stopped short. It was Leia. She had been talking with Han, but as Padme caught sight of her grandmother, Chewie walked up to Leia and hugged her, who embraced the Wookie back with a smile.

Padme waited until Chewie and Leia had separated, then walked towards them. Han seemed to see something, because Leia's face grew a little downcast. Padme decided to cheer her up.

"Grandma!" she called, walking quickly towards her. Leia looked towards Padme, and broke into a big smile. "Padme," she said with a big smile. Padme raced up to her grandmother and the two embraced.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," said Leia gently, "When R9 returned with your X-Wing without you, we all feared the worst. Your mother has been going out of her mind with worry. She'll be ecstatic when she finds out you're alive."

"I know,' said Padme in a quiet voice. They held onto each other for a few more moments before pulling away and looking right in each other's face.

Leia simply looked Padme over for a second before grinning. "We must get you back to D'Qar," she said, "It hasn't been the same without our little Jedi in training around."

"Excuse me," said Padme in a mock insulted tone, "I haven't been young enough to be classified as little in about 4 years."

Leia smiled. "I know. But every time I look at you, I can remember perfectly the day you were born, and the little girl you used to be, running around the Resistance HQ. To me, you'll always be my little granddaughter."

Padme sighed, but smiled. "Well, let's get on our way," she said. She boarded the transport, and Leia and Han followed her, along with Chewie, and soon after, Finn.

The trip back to D'Qar was one big conversation between Padme, Leia, and Han. Padme told everything that had happened to her since she got separated from Poe, with Han butting in occasionally. They made sure to tell Leia all about Rey, and what had happened to her. Leia expressed a lot of sympathy at that part of the story.

As the ship came out of hyperspace in the Ileenium System and closed in on D'Qar, Padme was bouncing on her heels. She was so glad to be coming back. And she could not wait to see her mother again.

 **I am sorry it took so friekin' long to get this up. My life has been more busy than I can say. I rarely have time to write anymore. But I promise, I am trying, and I will update one of my stories again soon. Hopefully** _ **Jurassic Avengers: Civil War**_ **, since I've had a lot of requests for that.**

 **I'm not much in the mood for talking, so I'll end right here. PLEASE review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


End file.
